LA MÉMOIRE DANS LE COEUR
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Tu peux essayer d'effacer quelqu'un de ta tête, mais l'effacer de ton cœur est une autre histoire.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Influences : Lost memories.**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Car au-delà de la mort, il y a… l'oubli.  
_ **Bleach**

* * *

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le coeur de Sasuke s'arrêta de battre, ses poumons cessèrent de l'approvisionner en oxygène et sa vue se brouilla. Ses oreilles perçurent à peine les paroles du médecin :

\- Votre ami a foncé droit sur la route pour sauver une petite fille qui allait se faire écraser. Il a évité la voiture de justesse, mais pas le trottoir. Sa tête l'a heurté et il s'est réveillé amnésique.

Avant que son monde s'écroule...

\- C'est temporaire, sensei ? s'enquit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Je l'espère, mais la mémoire fait partie des domaines complexes et indomptables. Il y a encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Nous allons le garder en observation, il pourra sortir d'ici une semaine, si les résultats sont encourageants.

Sakura remercia le médecin, qui lui expliqua un peu plus en détail l'état de son meilleur ami avant de lui demander s'il était préférable de le laisser se reposer.

\- Vous pouvez rester pendant les heures de visites et essayer de stimuler sa mémoire, mais ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui.

Sur ses recommandations, le médecin sortit de la pièce, laissant son accidenté avec ses amis, qu'il avait compris être sa seule famille. Il s'obligea à ne ressentir aucune peine, il ne pouvait laisser ses émotions le contrôler, pas dans ce métier. Ce jeune garçon était peut-être orphelin, mais il avait la chance d'avoir encore des personnes prêtes à accourir près de lui.

Tout le monde ne l'avait pas.

XxX

Sakura s'approcha du lit d'hôpital et s'assit au bord, prenant les mains bronzées entre les siennes et plongeant ses émeraudes dans les azurs perdus face à elle. Elle dégagea les mèches blondes de son front recouvert d'un pansement.

Elle savait, par le doc, que Naruto souffrait d'une détérioration de la mémoire épisodique et non de la mémoire procédurale ou sémantique. Autrement dit une amnésie rétrograde. Il avait gardé ses habitudes, ses réflexes acquis ou connaissances, mais il ne souvenait plus de son passé, plus exactement celui entre la mort de ses parents et aujourd'hui. Celui dont elle faisait partie avec Sasuke et tous les autres.

\- Bonjour Naruto, tu ne te souviens plus de moi, mais je suis Sakura Haruno, ta meilleure amie et lui, c'est ...

Elle se retourna pour présenter Sasuke, mais la douleur qu'elle vit sur le visage pâle l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle tristesse chez son autre meilleur ami et ça lui déchira le coeur. Elle le laissa sortir de la chambre avant de se reprendre et le rattraper dans le couloir, criant son nom pour qu'il s'arrête.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas comme ça, pas sans avoir essayé d'aider Naruto, car elle en était persuadée, Sasuke était le seul à pouvoir lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

\- Reviens Sasuke, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.

De dos, le brun ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et serra les poings à se marquer les paumes.

\- C'est lui qui m'a abandonné, il m'a oublié, Sakura.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, le réprimanda-t-elle avec précaution.

C'était injuste pour Naruto, il ne le méritait pas, mais elle savait aussi que c'était la seule défense de Sasuke. Rejeter la faute, ne pouvant pas assumer la sienne. Sa culpabilité.

Sasuke lui fit lentement face, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, ça va aller. C'est ma punition pour ne pas l'avoir aimé comme lui, d'avoir douté de nous. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

Cette fois-ci, il s'enfuit et Sakura ne le retint pas. Ses meilleurs amis étaient écorchés de différentes manières et elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de les soulager. Il y avait des blessures qu'eux seuls pouvaient guérir et que même le temps ne pouvait être le remède.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contient de petits chapitres entre 4 et 7 pages word grand max. Elle fait 6chp + le prologue et l'épilogue. Comme vous le constatez en ce moment, j'écris des histoires légères et sans prise de tête, je l'avais signalé pour cette année. Quoi qu'il arrive je veux que vous gardiez en tête que la mémoire est quelque chose de complexe et pas totalement maîtrisé de nos jours, il y encore beaucoup de chose que les scientifiques n'expliquent pas. J'ai choisi ce thème justement parce que je ne voulais pas trop me prendre la tête. Ce n'est clairement pas ma meilleure histoire mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même._

 _Les chapitre seront toujours dans le même style. Une partie- souvenir, une partie - présent. Je vais la poster comme d'habitude. un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche.  
_

 _Vous étiez quand même partagé avec KEEP ME SAFE qui va demander plus d'investissement et de recherche, ( je vais surement la publier après celle-ci si je l'ai terminée ) je ne parle même pas de la correction d'hatsukoi00 qui va m'obliger à passer le même temps de correction que d'écriture xD En tout cas sachez que cette histoire sera vraiment plus approfondie et je la classe au même rang que CICATRICES-PANSEMENT &RESPONSABILITES ( je pense que ça doit vous parlez x) Autrement dire, elle va bcp compter. Donc en attendant cette histoire, je vous laisse patienter avec celle-là._


	2. Souviens-toi de notre 1er baiser

_Tout le monde s'était réuni à l'Ichiraku pour fêter l'anniversaire du restaurant. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il avait ouvert ses portes pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto. La fête battait son plein dans ce petit restaurant qui bordait l'entrée de la ville et le groupe de quinze adolescents, à peine majeur, berçait la soirée au rythme de leurs rires, blagues et engueulades._

 _Les cinq filles formaient un petit groupe de leur côté, parlant de maquillage, garçons et autres trucs de nanas. Sakura et Ino, sa meilleure amie, piaillaient tandis qu'Hinata se faisait plus discrète et que Temari, la plus âgée, donnait des conseils avisés. Quant à Tenten, elle jouait avec son couteau._

 _Sakura faisait partie de ce genre de fille qui pouvait passer de la femme sexy et apprêtée jusqu'au bout des ongles, au garçon manqué en jogging avec une bière à la main. Féminine et masculine à la fois. Tandis que certains hommes prenaient peur devant une femme aussi sûre d'elle, d'autres en raffolaient. Quoi de mieux qu'une personne qui pourrait être la femme, l'amante, la sœur et la meilleure amie, le tout dans un seul et même corps. Ses cheveux roses étaient un signe de son extravagance ou de sa stupidité pour les adultes vieux-jeux, mais ses émeraudes ne trompaient personne et ne cachaient son intelligence._

 _Ino, la belle blonde aux yeux bleus, ne pouvait sortir de sa maison sans être maquillé et coiffé. L'apparence était très importante pour elle, pourtant, elle était loin d'être superficielle. Derrière ses vêtements de grandes marques, se cachait une jeune fille terrifiée à l'idée que personne ne l'aime pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle préférait qu'on l'apprécie pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, ça faisait moins mal._

 _Tout le contraire de Tenten, un garçon manqué qui avait un faible pour les arts martiaux et les armes à feu. C'était la fille du groupe à avoir la gâchette facile dans les cours de tire alors il ne fallait pas la contrarier et encore moins toucher à Neji, son petit ami. Est-ce qu'elle portait la culotte dans son couple ? Il s'agissait encore d'une question à débattre_

 _Hinata était la douceur incarnée. Même si Sakura portait le prénom d'un cerisier, la brune, à la poitrine plantureuse, était la fleur du groupe. Elle était la voix de la raison, calmant et apaisant toutes les tensions du groupe. Tout le monde la pensait prude, mais elle se contentait juste d'être discrète, après tout ce qu'elle faisait en privé avec son petit ami ne regardait personne et elle savait comment les gens, au lycée, pouvaient être cruels._

 _Temari était une jeune femme au sang chaud, mais gérait son impulsivité depuis qu'elle sortait avec Shikamaru. Elle avait un an de plus que les autres filles et sa façon de penser était toujours plus mature et avancée dans l'avenir. Si au début, elle agissait avant de réfléchir, elle eut appris à observer les choses dans son intégralité pour faire le bon choix._

 _\- Sérieux, comment tu fais pour les attirer sans rien faire ?_

 _Les filles reportèrent leur attention sur les garçons et particulièrement sur Kiba qui envoyait des éclairs à Sasuke._

 _Kiba, un jeune homme châtain et fou d'amour de son petit chien Akamaru, était un futur vétérinaire qui profitait de sa dernière année de lycée pour emballer le plus de demoiselle possible. Il assumait complètement sa frivolité._

 _Ce trait de caractère, il le partageait avec deux autres amis du groupe._

 _L'un d'eux, Kankurô, était l'ainé de la famille Subaku et donc le grand frère de Temari et Gaara. Il avait un style spécial avec son maquillage de cirque sur le visage, mais il trouvait des filles aussi bizarres que lui pour rentrer dans son lit. L'autre, c'était Lee, le gay efféminé de la bande, il portait toujours des couleurs criardes et des vêtements ultras-moulants, montrant à toutes ses formes. Il avait un penchant pour les beaux gosses musclés, transpirant le mâle et ils les obtenaient toujours._

 _Ensuite, il y avait Shikamaru et Choiji, des meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Le petit ami de Temari était un feignant chronique. Son intelligence l'épuisait tellement qu'il préférait dormir en cours plutôt que d'être un moteur pour les autres. Personne ne l'en blâmait, sûrement pas Choiji, qui préférait manger à longueur de journée. Il se prédestinait à une carrière de grand cuisiner._

 _Neji, lui, finirait par reprendre l'entreprise familiale et ferait trembler ses employés avec son air glacial et hautain. Il les attirait tous à l'époque, mais depuis Tenten, plus aucunes osaient l'approcher. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas de respirer._

 _Gaara n'avait pas ce problème, les filles l'évitaient, ayant peur de son regard assombri et de ses manières d'associable. Pourtant, ses amis savaient mieux que personne qu'il cachait un être rempli d'amour. Il fallait juste attendre la bonne personne._

 _Shino faisait aussi partie du groupe, mais il était une ombre, personne ne savait grand-chose sur lui et même si certains l'oubliaient parfois, il était là._

 _Pour finir, il y avait Naruto et Sasuke, les inséparables. Ils étaient opposés sur tous les points, mais comme on disait, les contraires s'attirent._

 _Sasuke avait des parents et un frère aimant. Il aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde et Naruto était orphelin. Il était le dernier de la bande à avoir fait son entrée, pourtant, il avait réussi à se faire une place unique dans le groupe. Tout le monde l'aimait et sa situation n'avait pas attiré la pitié, ni la sympathie, tout le monde le traitait normalement. Il était également le deuxième gay du groupe, mais ça ne se lisait pas sur lui. Il restait discret dans ses conquêtes, même si durant les week-ends en boîte, il montrait aux autres sa façon de draguer et le type d'homme qui le faisait craquer. Bizarrement, personne n'avait trouvé ça bizarre qu'il craque le plus souvent pour le genre brun à la peau pâle et discret comme Sasuke. Ils avaient souvent essayé de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais Naruto ne captait rien et Sasuke, encore moins, ils étaient à mille lieues des insinuations de leurs amis._

 _D'ailleurs, le brun se faisait souvent taquiner sur sa vie sexuelle inexistante, mais ça lui passait au-dessus, Sasuke n'avait pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui retenait son attention. Naruto, lui, prenait déjà tout son temps en dehors de sa famille._

 _\- Laisse, ce teme à un charme naturel, même les hommes ne lui résistent pas, lança Naruto un peu pompette._

 _\- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, taquina Lee._

 _\- Hein ?! N'importe quoi ! s'exclama le blond. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde lui trouve._

 _\- Dis celui qui se tape des sosies de son meilleur ami._

 _Tout en disant cela et faisant abstraction de la dernière réflexion, Naruto se pencha sur Sasuke, plissant des yeux pour observer le grain de peau laiteuse sur son visage._

 _Le brun qui buvait un jus de tomate, yeux fermés et tranquillement, garda la dernière gorgée dans le but de la recracher sur le visage strié pour qu'il s'éloigne. Cependant, il avala de travers quand il sentit les lèvres, charnues et légèrement gercées de son meilleur ami, sur les siennes._

 _Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans les azurs stupéfaits. Aux rires dans leurs dos et à la main tendue de Sakura, il devina que leur petite peste de meilleure amie avait poussé Naruto contre lui intentionnellement. Cette chipie lui payerait ça._

 _Naruto relâcha ses lèvres en s'étouffant sans grâce et lui avala lentement la boule dans sa gorge, il ne savait même pas d'où elle venait._

 _\- Et voilà, maintenant qu'il m'a butiné une fois, il ne va plus pouvoir se passer de moi._

 _Sasuke claqua sa langue contre son palet pour rejeter l'idiotie de son meilleur ami. Naruto faisait le malin pour cacher son embarras et lui replongea dans son jus de tomate pour masquer le sien._

XxX

Sasuke sortit de ses souvenirs quand la serveuse réclama son attention.

\- Je disais : "Voulez-vous un autre jus" ?

Il hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son groupe d'amis qui discutait joyeusement, avec Naruto, du passé. Ils essayaient tous de stimuler sa mémoire qui n'était toujours pas revenue après plusieurs mois. Même Teuchi, le patron de l'Ichiraku et Ayame, sa fille, essayaient de lui raconter des anecdotes connues que de ce lieu.

Sasuke restait à l'écart, comme toujours, comme l'année dernière quand ils s'étaient embrassés par accident, comme depuis que Naruto était amnésique. Il gardait ses distances.

Malgré tout, il suivait le groupe dans tous leurs déplacements. Souvent, les endroits étaient choisis en fonction de lui, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, parce que les autres estimaient que les sentiments amoureux qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient plus forts que l'amitié que Naruto leur témoignait.

Sasuke en doutait sinon Naruto se souviendrait de lui. Il se souviendrait que l'Ichiraku était son endroit favori et que c'était ici, à cette table, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, même s'il s'agissait d'un accident. Accident qui les avait menés tellement plus loin.

Naruto lui avait avoué, des mois après le début de leur relation, que cette soirée-là avait été le déclic pour lui. Il avait compris que tous les hommes avec qui il avait couché, touché, dansé ou simplement trouvé beau, ne servaient que de substitut. Le blond se voilait la face depuis tellement de temps, mais c'était ça ou prendre le risque de perdre son amitié. De fissurer, voire briser le lien le plus solide qu'il avait créé depuis la mort de ses parents.

Pour Sasuke, le déclic est venu beaucoup plus tard, ce soir-là, il s'était simplement rendu compte qu'un baiser pouvait être agréable, surtout si c'était avec une personne qu'on portait dans notre cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas. Il ne sait rien passé d'autre de plus marquant ici ? se renseigna Naruto auprès de ses amis.

\- On ne sait pas, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de plus marquant ici, Sasuke ? demanda Kiba taquin.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche, mais il en fit abstraction et plongea son nez dans son verre de jus de tomate que la serveuse posa devant lui. Qu'il en parle ou pas, Sasuke était persuadé que Naruto ne se souviendrait pas. Alors à quoi cela servait ? Les autres masquèrent leur déception, ils n'insistaient plus pour que Sasuke les aide depuis que ce dernier les avait "gentiment" envoyer se faire voir.

\- Allez, c'est bon. Laissez-les tranquilles, tenta Sakura.

\- Non, je veux savoir, lança Naruto précipitamment. On est bien meilleur ami, on devrait tout se dire, non ?

Naruto se pencha sur son visage et le fixa avec ses azurs déterminés. Le blond n'avait pas changé de caractère, il était resté le même, avec les mêmes mimiques et façon de dire les choses pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Sans le savoir, peut-être par instinct, son meilleur ami usait de ses faiblesses. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait assimilé leur amitié, plus vite et confiant qu'avec les autres. Sasuke savait que Naruto se sentait rassuré près de lui et c'était pour cela qu'il restait encore à ses côtés. Pour cette infime espoir. Inconsciemment ou non, il ne voulait plus abandonner Naruto, pas une deuxième fois, pas dans cet état.

\- Rien d'important, je te le promets, répondit-il.

Naruto essaya de lire en lui tandis que lui, à la vue des lèvres gercées, se souvint du goût de ramen sur les siennes. Ce goût qu'il détestait dans un bol, mais pas sur son ancien petit ami.

Ce dernier capitula avant de rejoindre les autres dans une nouvelle discussion. Naruto n'avait rien contre le groupe, mais il se sentait en décalage. Il essayait d'être à l'image de ce qu'on lui avait raconté de sa personne avant son amnésie, mais il avait l'impression d'être faux et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il essayait vraiment de se souvenir, mais rien et ça lui causait des maux de tête monstrueux. Maux que seul, la présence de Sasuke apaisait. Pourquoi ? Naruto n'était sûr de rien mais il mettait ça sur ce qu'on lui avait dit : Sasuke et lui était meilleurs amis.

\- Je rentre.

Après avoir vu Naruto se masser discrètement les tempes, Sasuke se leva, saluant vaguement ses amis, avant de partir, vite suivi par Naruto. Personne ne tenta de les retenir, mais tous espéraient que leurs moments à deux déclenchent la mémoire perdue.

Sasuke raccompagna Naruto chez lui, restant dans la voiture quand ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble.

Après l'accident, Mikoto et Fugaku, ses parents, qui adoraient Naruto comme un fils, avaient proposé de l'héberger pour l'aider. Cependant, Naruto avait refusé l'hospitalité. Réapprenant à vivre seul sans Minato et Kushina, une deuxième fois. Sasuke qui, s'était toujours demandé comment le blond avait réussit la première fois car il n'existait pas encore dans sa vie à ce moment-là, avait découvert une autre facette. Naruto, en plus d'être obstiné, téméraire et pleins d'autres adjectives, était fort. Très fort.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

\- Je sais, souffla Naruto, sans pour autant sortir de la voiture.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence pesant avant que Naruto reprenne la parole.

\- Sasuke... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous à l'Ichiraku, avant que je perde la mémoire ?

Sasuke acquiesça, il entendait dans la voix de son meilleur ami qu'il avait besoin de réponse. Il y avait trop de trou noir autour de lui et Naruto avait besoin de les combler. Même si Sasuke ne le voulait pas, qui était-il pour lui cacher une partie de sa vie ?

\- J'ai compris que, pour toi, ce n'était pas important, mais je... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est important pour moi.

\- Écoute Naruto, je-

\- Dis-le-moi Sasuke, s'il te plaît, le coupa Naruto en plongea ses yeux suppliant dans ses onyx.

Sasuke éteignit le moteur avant de s'enfoncer au fond du siège. Que devait-il vraiment dire ? Lui raconter l'action, ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce que Naruto avait ressenti ? Toute l'histoire, leur histoire ?

Il soupira fortement avant d'agir. Il crocheta la nuque bronzée avant de tirer le visage strié au sien, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. Des azurs surpris le firent s'arrêter dans son élan.

\- Tu t'es approché de moi, aussi près que maintenant et Sakura t'a poussé...

\- ... Nous nous sommes embrassés.

C'était loin d'être une question. Naruto l'affirmait.

\- Tu te souviens ? s'enquit Sasuke.

\- ... Non... Je suppose juste.

Sasuke le relâcha quand il sentit le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et Naruto se redressa sur le siège passager. Il se retint de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour arrêter le picotement qu'il ressentait.

\- C'était un accident, rien de plus. Après, la soirée a repris normalement.

Sasuke posa sa tête contre l'appuie tête derrière lui et observa Naruto de profil. Les cheveux blonds en bataille laissaient entrevoir une oreille percée sur le haut, ainsi qu'une joue striée depuis son accident. Le grain de peau naturellement bronzée faisait ressortir le bleu de son œil et les longs cils adoucissaient le tout. Naruto était beau, sauvage, il l'avait toujours été.

Ce dernier s'enferma dans un mutisme que Sasuke avait rarement connu. Le brun aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, peut-être avait-il commis une erreur en avouant ce qu'il s'était passé, quand son ami brisa le silence :

\- Ne me cache plus rien, Sasuke. J'ai besoin de savoir qui j'étais, ce que je faisais et avec qui. Et je suis sûr que tu es le seul à savoir répondre à toutes mes questions... Je suis sûr que tu es la clé de mon amnésie...

Naruto n'attendit pas de réponse, il se contenta de sourire à son soi-disant meilleur ami et lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de sortir de la voiture et rentrer chez lui. Une sensation de haut-le-cœur dans le ventre. Il se sentait vraiment mal après la révélation de Sasuke et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état.

Il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir plus entre eux qu'une simple amitié. Il le ressentait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Un mélange de bonheur éphémère et de douleur éternelle. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi personne ne lui disait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'ils avaient une histoire ? Pourquoi Sasuke ne lui disait rien ? Pourquoi il restait à l'écart comme une ombre ? Pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le silence et son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il dévia le regard sur la photo de ses parents sur le meuble entrée. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'eux, de leur mort et de sa décision de revenir vivre à Konoha, la ville qui les avait vu naître pour se sentir au plus proche d'eux. Il se souvint de cet appartement qu'il payait avec des aides sociales et un peu d'héritage en attendant de finir sa scolarité. Et il ne se souvint de rien d'autre, après c'était le trou noir pourtant…

Pourtant, quand il rentra dans le salon, il eut l'impression d'entendre des rires, ceux de ses amis qu'il avait entendu au restaurant plus tôt dans la soirée. Il se massa les tempes, ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Pourtant, quand son ventre gargouilla encore et qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau pour ses ramens, posant la casserole sur le feu, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer mais son regard ne trouva personne dans son dos. Pourtant, quand il troqua sa chemise pour un t-shirt, il sut que ce n'était pas le sien et le huma à plein poumons. C'était celui de Sasuke. Celui qu'il portait toujours quand Naruto avait besoin de réconfort.

Il se laissa tomber à terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Sasuke... Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toi ?

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon bah voilà le 1er chap. Plein de question et pas de réponse, peut-être au prochain ;)  
Comme je l'ai dit, il y aura une partie souvenir en italique et le présent normal.  
Pour la publication du prochain chapitre je ne sais pas du tout si je vais penser à le poster car je pars tout le week-end pro et je n'aurais pas de PC. Au pire des cas, il sera là dans 2semaines.  
_

 _ **Myrie :** Merci ^^_

 _ **Guest :** ça permet surtout de relâcher un peu avant de s'attaquer à plus gros =) Sujet passionnant aussi je trouve et trop vaste à mon goût._

 _ **Naomi-narusasu :** tjrs pas activé ta messagerie, c'est fait exprès ? Tu es sur la bonne voie mais ce n'est pas exactement ça, je te laisserais découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres ;)_

 _ **Flo :** Comme dab aussi x)_

 _ **Ludy:** Haha, j'adore ! tu auras le temps de lire NOS PREMIÈRES FOIS ENSEMBLE plus tard ;) Pour ce qui est de l'investissement, j'ai été obligé pour le prologue par contre comme tu l'as lu et surligné, oui ça va être simple donc je ne suis pas rentré plus profondément dans la mémoire à proprement parlé. L'histoire se concentre principalement sur la relation amoureuse de Naruto et Sasuke, comment elle a démarrée et évoluée et comme ils la gèrent avec la perte de mémoire. ça va être davantage sentimental que scientifique. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue =s_


	3. Souviens-toi de ta déclaration

_Sasuke était assis sur le ponton en bois, son jean retroussé et ses pieds dans l'eau de la rivière quand il sentit le regard de Naruto dans son dos. Son corps se réchauffa instantanément. Ce fut exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois. Cet endroit était leur lieu de rencontre._

 _Il se souvenait encore l'année dernière d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui, troublant ce garçon blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu en ville. Il devait être perdu dans ses pensées car il se crispa quand il fut pris sur le fait. Finalement, nerveux et une main derrière la nuque, l'adolescent avait descendu la bute d'herbe pour s'asseoir à mi-chemin. Sasuke avait pris ça pour une invitation. Lui, l'asociale, avait rejoint cet inconnu, s'allongeant à ses côtés, les yeux fermés, les mains coincées derrière sa tête puis il avait senti le blond s'allonger à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas eu de mot ce jour-là, tout portait à croire que l'inconnu avait compris que ce lieu était signe d'apaisement pour Sasuke et qu'il s'y réfugiait pour être tranquille._

 _Naruto vint s'asseoir sur l'herbe, à mi-chemin, comme toujours et Sasuke vint le rejoindre, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il attendit que son meilleur ami fasse de même. Pourtant, il ne devina aucun mouvement, il ouvrit un œil, trouvant Naruto, les genoux contre sa poitrine fixant la rivière, cherchant visiblement des réponses à des questions silencieuses._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _Naruto sursauta légèrement, inquiétant Sasuke davantage surtout quand le blond hocha négativement de la tête et lui offrit un maigre sourire. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Naruto de lui mentir. Il se doutait que ce dernier voulait respecter les silences de cet endroit, mais à cet instant le mutisme de Naruto résonnait atrocement dans sa tête._

 _Il réitéra sa question, d'un ton qui ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité : répondre._

 _\- Je te regarde Sasuke et je te vois._

 _Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur, bien sûr que Naruto le regardait, il avait la tête dans sa direction et bien sûr qu'il le voyait, ils avaient leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre._

 _\- Moi aussi, répondit-il bêtement, ce qui lui valut un petit rire de la part de son meilleur ami._

 _Au vu de son état énigmatique, Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas un moment à agresser Naruto. Il gonfla quand même ses joues comme un enfant car son ami se moquait de lui, même s'il devait reconnaître que c'était de sa bouche qu'une idiotie était sortie._

 _\- La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que nous deviendrons des amis et bien plus encore, même si je ne voulais pas le voir tout de suite. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris tes silences et Dieu seul sait que tu es rempli de silence. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu m'as tout de suite accepté._

 _Sasuke ne pouvait le contredire, c'était exactement cela. Il l'avait accepté et laisser rentrer dans sa vie pour y prendre la place la plus importante. Son confident, son âme-sœur amicale, celui vers qui il se tournerait pour ses peines, ses joies, sa colère et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans cette vie. Simplement parce que Naruto n'avait jamais cherché, contrairement aux autres, à le pousser aux révélations._

 _\- Je t'avoue que ça me rend un peu triste que tu ne comprennes pas les miens..._

 _Le coeur de Sasuke se compressa et Naruto le rassura immédiatement :_

 _\- ... mais tu comprends tellement de choses, bien plus que n'importe qui. Ça me suffit et j'en suis heureux. Je me suis rendu compte que tu serais toujours le seul à me comprendre ainsi. Chaque fois que je crois qu'un autre me comprend, ce n'est qu'éphémère. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ne veux pas les laisser me comprendre, de peur de t'écarter de ma vie._

 _Sasuke commençait à décrocher. Il ne comprenait pas où Naruto voulait en venir. Cette discussion sortait de nulle part. Ni queue, ni tête. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils soient amis ? Est-ce que ça le dérangeait qu'ils soient aussi proches et ne pas pouvoir se mettre avec quelqu'un ? En même temps, Sasuke trouvait que Naruto avait vraiment mauvais goût. D'abord Inari, un gamin insolent et ingérable. Ensuite, il y a eu Haku, un androgyne bizarre, à ses yeux, qui était parti avec un mec encore plus bizarre et effrayant. Il y en a eu tellement d'autres qu'il faudrait une bonne semaine pour tous les décrire et le critiquer, temps qu'il n'avait pas aujourd'hui._

 _\- Je ne veux pas t'écarter de ma vie. Je crois que j'en serais incapable de toute façon._

 _Les éclats de rire d'enfants, rentrant de l'école, résonnèrent dans leur dos. Le haut de la butte était un chemin de terre par lequel les gens traversaient la ville et la rivière bordait le tout. Ils les écoutèrent pendant presque une heure, les retardataires s'amusant près d'eux ou dans le parc au-dessus de la butte avant que les parents viennent les chercher._

 _\- Tu te souviens ce devoir d'invention, sur comment on voyait notre vie dans le futur ?_

 _Sasuke hocha de la tête, il s'en souvenait très bien parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas dans dix ans._

 _Il devinait aisément son ainé aux bras d'une femme parfaite pour lui avec peut-être un ou deux enfants et ses parents toujours aussi discrets, mais amoureux. Il imaginait même ses amis ; Sakura serait médecin, Hinata femme au foyer avec Shino, Tenten travaillerait dans un magasin d'armes et donneraient des cours dans l'arrière-boutique, Temari et Shikamaru seraient toujours ensemble, l'un surement au chômage et l'autre folle de rage. Ino styliste ou blogueuse de mode, marié avec Neji à la tête de l'entreprise familiale. Pourquoi ces deux-là ensemble ? Il avait toujours trouvé qu'ils iraient mieux ensemble et qu'ils s'en rendraient compte avec le temps. Kiba serait le meilleur veto du pays, Kankurô voyagerait pour découvrir toutes les civilisations et leurs coutumes, profitant à fond de la vie. Choiji aurait bien fini cuisinier dans un restaurant de luxe. Gaara aurait finalement trouvé la personne qui lui faut, mais pas avec une femme, avec Lee. Tellement opposés, mais qui de mieux qu'un excentrique comme Lee pour un introverti comme Gaara._

 _Pourtant, Naruto et lui, il n'arrivait pas à les imaginait mariés avec une femme ou un homme, ni enfermés dans un métier quelconque. Leur avenir était incertain, mais il était sûr d'une seule et unique chose, ils seraient ensemble._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment je me vois dans le futur, ni avec qui, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je te veux dans ma vie et je t'aurais. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois toujours là, dans cinq minutes ou cinquante ans. Je ne veux jamais te perdre, avoua Naruto._

 _Sasuke ressentait la même chose alors, pourquoi son meilleur ami semblait malheureux et déchiré ? Ce genre de déclaration, même amical, devait être joyeuse et chargé en émotion positives._

 _\- Naruto, je ne comprends rien, dit-il finalement en se révélant d'un coude, sur le flanc. Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire ?_

 _\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon style, les longs discours. Je suis plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée, rigola Naruto, les azurs toujours dans ses onyx._

 _\- Oui, tu agis sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences, précisa Sasuke._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et qu'importe les conséquences, je pense être prêt à les accepter._

 _Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur, il s'apprêtait, une seconde fois, à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir quand Naruto dégagea une de ces mèches brunes, qui encadrait son visage. Il faisait souvent ce geste anodin à ses yeux, mais sa main ne glissait jamais jusqu'à sa nuque pour la crocheter et, à part dans le bar, Naruto ne s'était jamais penché sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser._

 _La surprise l'empêcha de se reculer ou de le repousser, bien au contraire. Une main toujours sur sa nuque, Naruto le rallongea dans l'herbe. Délicatement, la main bronzée dévia dans son cou et il ouvrit, de lui-même, sa bouche, laissant la langue de Naruto s'introduire pour toucher la sienne._

 _Il ferma les yeux et savoura la tendresse que son meilleur ami lui témoignait. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que ses baisers pouvaient être si doux et délicats, il les aurait plutôt pensés brutaux et exigeants. Ce baiser ne le dégoûta pas une seule seconde. Il ressentait tous les sentiments de Naruto clairement. Comme si toute la confession précédente s'insufflait en lui, trouvant sa place directement dans son corps et imprégnant chaque partie de son cœur._

 _Naruto relâcha ses lèvres._

 _\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Même à cette déclaration, Sasuke garda les yeux clos. Il refusait de les ouvrir, il ne voulait pas que Naruto puisse lire en lui. Car si les sentiments du blond était clair comme de l'eau de roche, les siens s'agitaient comme un torrent. Son meilleur ami venait de le perdre dans un trou noir. Il resta ainsi pendant une heure, peut-être deux, dans un silence assourdissant. Naruto avait fini par rentrer. Est-ce qu'il avait lu sa retraite dans son silence ? Surement, peut-être à tort. Il ne le savait pas encore._

XxX

Sasuke, debout dans l'herbe, regardait la rivière s'écouler tandis que Naruto était assis, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Il venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

Il ne voulait toujours pas se confier sur l'intégralité de leur histoire. Cependant, Naruto lui avait demandé de ne plus rien lui cacher et d'essayer de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, donc il le faisait. Plus ou moins.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Naruto.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas te rappeler, le rassura Sasuke.

Pourtant, Naruto l'était, cette situation ne devait pas être facile pour Sasuke. Voir l'homme avec qui il était et qui était aussi son meilleur ami, ne plus se souvenir de lui, ne plus pouvoir le toucher ou l'embrasser et l'enlacer, devait être une vraie torture. Naruto se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir redonner à Sasuke cette partie de lui, enfin si, il le pouvait, mais ça serait mentir. A tous les deux. Donner l'espoir d'être à nouveau l'homme qu'il était avant son amnésie n'était pas la bonne solution. C'est ce que sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter en boucle pourtant son cœur… Son cœur ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine et de lui dire de foncer, qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus malheureux que ce qu'il était déjà. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il ressentait aussi le besoin d'être silencieux en ce lieu, comme si parler casserait la magie de l'endroit. Il ferma les yeux, se berçant de l'eau ruisselante, du vent sur l'herbe et de la respiration de Sasuke. Il lui semblait que c'était un lieu de médiation, un lieu qui l'allégeait d'un poids invisible comme si penser ici, le libérait.

\- On s'est quitté Naruto, enfin je crois, avant ton accident alors cesse de culpabiliser.

Naruto redressa vivement la tête vers Sasuke à l'aveu. Ne s'entendant pas à ça. Il fut complètement déstabilisé. Ils s'étaient quittés ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke n'était pas sûr ? Son cerveau carbura à plein régime, attendant que le brun continue :

\- Nous avons eu une grosse dispute, je suis allé trop loin et tu es parti en claquant la porte.

Aux oreilles de Naruto, ça ne sonnait pas spécialement comme une séparation, mais peut-être qu'il sous-estimait l'étendue de la dispute.

Sasuke finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de s'allonger en fermant les yeux. Naruto détailla son meilleur ami, comme il le faisait souvent depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Sans le contrôler, ses yeux cherchaient constamment les onyx, ses lèvres le prénom de cet homme, son corps sa chaleur, comme une addiction. Tout le poussait vers cet homme. Naruto se demanda comment il avait pu se contrôler autant de temps, mais il comprenait pourquoi il avait craqué dans cet endroit. Celui qui avait vu naître leur amitié, celui qui l'avait vu disparaître ou transformer en amour.

\- Sasuke ?

Sa voix trembla et le brun ouvrit les yeux la seconde qui suivit. Sasuke se redressa à demi quand Naruto décida d'agripper sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de doux ou délicats, c'était empressé et désespéré.

Dans un premier temps, il exerça une simple pression, mais très vite, Sasuke lui autorisa l'entrée. Naruto avait cette impression de déjà-vu et de connaître ce goût, dans un sens, c'était le cas, mais pourquoi pas totalement. C'était bizarre et très frustrant. Il finit par le libérer, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Sasuke ne repoussa pas Naruto quand il l'embrassa avidement, ni après avoir mis fin au baiser et qu'il s'accrocha aux pans de son cardigan, le front contre son torse. Naruto tremblait de tristesse et surement de colère. Il ressentit toute sa détresse dans ses prochains mots :

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Sasuke ressentit la peine de Naruto et elle se propagea dans son coeur. Il était encore la cause des larmes de son meilleur ami. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il pouvait les sécher, il pouvait le consoler, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Sasuke se rallongea sur la butte, entrainant Naruto avec lui, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour l'apaiser. Ils profitèrent de l'étreinte dans un silence religieux.

\- Ton coeur bat vite, chuchota Naruto, comme un secret.

\- Il bat pour toi, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Naruto étouffa un rire dans son cou avant d'y enfouir son visage pour sécher ses perles salées. Sasuke sourit à son tour.

\- Tu es un beau parleur ? Je n'aurais jamais cru.

\- Seulement avec toi. Tu m'as fait dire et faire des choses que je ne pensais jamais être capable. Tout ça pour que tes yeux pétillent ou que ton sourire m'illumine.

\- Raconte-moi ce que tu faisais, mais avant je veux savoir ce que tu as fait après que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, demanda Naruto en posant son menton sur le torse de Sasuke.

Ce que Sasuke avait fait après ce baiser ? Il avait marché jusque chez lui pour trouver son frère. Pour lui raconter. En temps normal, Naruto était son confident mais la situation l'avait l'obligé à se tourner vers son grand-frère, la seule personne qu'il savait sans aucun préjugé et objectif. Sasuke avait vidé son sac. Itachi l'avait écouté sans tiquer, comme si ça ne l'étonnait pas. La seule chose qu'il avait rétorquée, c'était : « et toi, comment vois-tu ton futur ? ».

Bizarrement, il était venu à se dire que s'il ne les voyait pas dans le futur avec une femme ou un homme et des enfants, c'est qu'il refusait de les voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, ils seraient ensemble, mais comment ? Amis ou amants ? Lui aussi aimait Naruto, mais peut-être pas du même amour. Il n'avait plus été sûr de rien après ça.

\- Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas. Est-ce que ça été dur d'être amant après avoir été amis ?

Ça ne l'avait pas été autant qu'il se l'était imaginé. En fait, c'était de se dire qu'il aimait les hommes le plus dur. Enfin, au début, parce qu'il s'était vite rendu compte que les hommes ne l'attiraient pas, c'était Naruto.

Juste Naruto.

Comme une normalité, comme une évidence et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait fini par remettre en cause, des mois plus tard, ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond jusqu'à provoquer leur séparation. Il avait balayé leur amitié et leurs mois d'idylle simplement parce qu'il avait eu la trouille. Trouille de ses sentiments, trouille que ça prenne trop d'ampleur et qu'il ne puisse pas s'en débarrasser. Sasuke n'avait pas encore compris qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser et que le plus dur, était de vivre avec, seul, sans qu'ils soient partagés.

Naruto finit par rendre les armes devant le mutisme de Sasuke, mais il reviendrait à la charge. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament d'abandonner, il le savait par ses amis, mais aussi en son for-intérieur. Il resta contre le torse de Sasuke, bercer par les respirations lentes qui contrastaient avec les battements de cœur rapides.

Le blond voulait savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. Qu'avait pu dire Sasuke pour qu'il lui tourne le dos ? Son meilleur ami, son amour, son tout... Apparemment. Mais ce n'était pas la vraie question.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as sincèrement aimé Sasuke ?

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai trouvé un nouveau titre pour AMNESIA avec l'aide d'Hatsukoi00 : LA MÉMOIRE DANS LE CŒUR. Je vais le changer définitivement au prochain chapitre parce que je pense qu'il correspond parfaitement sauf si vous préférez le premier. Dites-le-moi ^^ Vous savez que je prends vos avis en compte un max._

 ** _Cia :_** _Oui comme tu vois ça évolue mais pas totalement et pas sûr que ça continue sur la même lancée ) à voir._

 ** _Naomi-NaruSasu :_** _Oui tu dois l'activer, c'est sur le côté gauche dépliant. Account- Setting – Account options- Accept private message (PM) . Oui naruto est sorti, il se passe plusieurs jours voir semaine entre chaque chapitre ^^ Sasuke est effectivement blessé de l'amnésie, on le ressentira plus fortement au fil des chapitres et même si on espère que ça ira mieux, ce n'est aps encore ça =s Tkt pour l'intrigue, tu l'as mais pas totalement )_

 ** _Marinesca :_** _Disons que dans un sujet courant et passe partout, j'essaye de mettre une petite pointe de différence bien à moi ^^ En espérant que ça se ressente sur toute l'histoire =) merci pour le review_

 ** _Ludy :_** _ça me fait bizarre quand même de t'avoir plus souvent sur mes histoires, non pas que je m'en plaigne au contraire, ça me permet de te répondre à chaque fois mais j'avais pris l'habitude de silence radio avant d'être envahi de « Ludy » xD Revenons à l'histoire, oui c'est assez vague sur le 1_ _er_ _chp parce que comme tu le vois à chaque retour dans le passé, je mets un bout de leur histoire et comment elle a évoluée. Pareil pour a réaction de Sasuke, elle va se comprendre au fur et à mesure même si elle n'est pas forcement bonne =s Oui je vais essayer sur la mémoire du cœur sur tout le long même si j'avoue que c'était plus facile sur le 1_ _er_ _chp. Le minimum de scientifique et max sentimental ) Je sais que je mets un peu de temps mais franchement je suis débordée surtout niveau travail pro qui me prend toute mon nrj et pour une fois que j'ai un WE ( les 5ans avec mon homme ) Je vais essayer d'en profiter sans pc, portable, lisseuse etc. Je déconnecte complet_

 ** _Flo:_** _On va en apprendre un peu plus à chaque chapitre ^^_


	4. Souviens-toi de ma jalousie

_\- Bon, vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe entre vous ?_

 _Sasuke, assis à son pupitre, jeta un bref regard à Naruto qui prenait appuie dessus, près de lui. Ce dernier le regarda également avant qu'ils reportent leurs yeux sur leurs amis autour d'eux._

 _Le lendemain du baiser, Naruto avait fait comme si de rien était. Sasuke en avait fait de même mais leurs gestes étaient moins naturels, ils faisaient attention. Comme si un rien pouvait signifier tout. Leurs amis avaient remarqué, Sakura plus que les autres. Sasuke l'avait compris au regard de leur meilleure amie. Peut-être que Naruto lui avait dit, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Si lui en avait parlé à Itachi, Naruto avait bien dû en parler à quelqu'un et Sakura était la confidente de Naruto après lui._

 _\- Je suis sûr que tu lui as enfin dit que tu l'aimais, relança Kiba en attrapant les épaules de Naruto._

 _Sasuke se tendit malgré lui et Naruto joua la carte de la rigolade, espérant que ça passe comme une lettre à la poste._

 _\- Ahah, tu es trop fort. Tu as deviné, décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher._

 _\- Donc tu t'es fait rejeter ou vous nous cachez la relation ? Qui vote pour la deuxième option ?_

 _Kiba leva la main en même temps que les trois-quarts du groupe. Naruto rigola de bon cœur avant de contredire son ami :_

 _\- Et bien non, c'est la première et mon petit cœur est en miettes._

 _\- Naaaaan, c'est vrai ? demanda le châtain en regardant Sasuke._

 _Le brun se leva, mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit de la classe non sans avoir lancé :_

 _\- Si Naruto le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai._

 _Kiba se moqua encore un peu, mais sans y croire, personne n'y avait cru d'ailleurs, où ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas y croire. Préférant ne pas se mêler de l'embrouille entre les deux meilleurs amis._

 _Tandis que tout le monde repartit dans leur monde, Naruto ravala son sourire et regarda le dos de Sasuke. Le ton de sa voix l'avait interpellé. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis le baiser et il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore amis ? Est-ce que Sasuke réfléchissait à une possibilité d'être ensemble ? Naruto ne savait pas, mais ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était dans le flou et il avait fini par se dire que Sasuke refusait ses sentiments, sinon il lui aurait dit le contraire depuis longtemps. Il essayait depuis plusieurs jours de retrouver son amitié, mais Sasuke semblait réticent et même s'il avait dit qu'il assumerait les conséquences, perdre Sasuke ou le voir s'éloigner, lui serrait le cœur._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il ne comprenait pas correctement les silences du brun._

 _Sasuke avait séché les deux derniers cours de la matinée avant de revenir dans la salle de classe pour manger. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur le petit lit de l'infirmerie. Il devait parler avec son meilleur ami avant de le perdre, car il le sentait s'éloigner. Où peut-être que c'était lui. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Itachi était venu le trouver quelques jours plus tôt pour savoir si la situation avait évoluée, ce n'était pas le cas et son ainé l'avait mis en garde, lui rappelant le caractère impatient de Naruto et qu'il finirait par laisser sa déclaration au passé pour avancer en cherchant celui qui y répondrait._

 _À ces mots, Sasuke avait vu sa colère monter en flèche sans vraiment comprendre, mais il le voulait et Naruto avait les réponses à ses questions._

 _\- Naruto ? demanda-t-il à ses amis._

 _La plupart haussèrent des épaules, mais Sakura le prit à l'écart pour lui répondre :_

 _\- Un senpai est venu le trouver, ils sont derrière le gymnase._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Peut-être parce qu'ils se sont rencontrés en boîte la semaine dernière et que le feeling est bien passé, intervint Shikamaru en arrivant à leurs côtés. Je crois que Sai-Senpai veut un peu plus que ce que Naruto lui a accordé cette soirée-là, rajouta-t-il._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui lui a accordé ? se renseigna Sasuke, piqué à vif._

 _Shikamaru lui fit comprendre, de façon détournée, que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sakura :_

 _\- Il t'a dit ce qu'il ressentait, tu es resté muet. Il a compris tes silences, comme toujours. Donc laisse-le. Rassure-toi, il sera toujours ton meilleur ami, n'en doute jamais, mais si tu ne veux pas plus que ça, ne va pas le trouver. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, ce n'est pas correct pour lui._

 _Sasuke ne l'écouta pas et partit à sa rencontre. Il fit abstraction du soupir de Shikamaru, le génie qui avait sûrement deviné avant tout le monde et de la main de Sakura qui tentait de le retenir._

 _Il traversa les couloirs, descendit les escaliers, parcourut la cour et contourna le gymnase pour trouver Naruto, les mains dans les poches, contre un mur avec un mec, un peu trop penché sur lui et qui jouait avec sa cravate. Il les interrompit au moment où Sai-Senpai tira sur la cravate pour rapprocher leur visage._

 _\- Je vous dérange ?!_

 _Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Sai plissa des yeux tandis que Naruto resta surpris de le trouver là._

 _\- Oui, répondit Sai._

 _\- Dégage, rétorqua Sasuke._

 _\- Reste à ta place la deuxième année._

 _Naruto se décala pour s'interposer quand le brun fit un pas brusque dans leur direction. Le ton s'enflamma pour rien et très vite. Le blond calma les ardeurs et demanda à son ainé de rentrer, lui promettant de lui envoyer un message._

 _\- Tu vas vraiment le faire ? s'énerva Sasuke quand Sai disparut de leur champ de vision. Le rappeler pour quoi ? Vous retrouvez dans cette boîte et baisez dans un chiot sale._

 _Naruto fronça des sourcils au fur et à mesure des mots de Sasuke, mais surtout de la colère qui émanait de lui. Certes, Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé ses petits copains, mais il n'avait jamais manqué de respect._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangeait à ce point, avoua-il sans vraiment savoir si c'était la bonne chose à dire._

 _\- Arrête de penser, tu n'es pas doué._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _Sasuke n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de parler, les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans pouvoir les contrôler. Une avalanche de connerie. Voir Naruto avec ce mec, alors que plusieurs semaines avant, il lui déclarait son amour, l'énerva. Il jouait à quoi ? Il se moquait de lui ? Le faire cogiter pendant des jours et des nuits pour rien. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et puis, merde, Naruto était peut-être impatient, mais il était aussi persévérant. Pourquoi il n'avait pas insisté pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Le faire céder._

 _\- Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi._

 _\- C'est toi qui me parles de respect, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, rigola Naruto._

 _\- Aucun respect pour mes sentiments._

 _\- Quels sentiments Sasuke ? Je n'en vois aucun, sauf une amitié profonde et sincère. Et ça me convient, je t'assure ! Elle est précieuse pour moi, je ne veux jamais la perdre, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais, ça, expliqua-t-il en parlant de lui et de ses futures aventures, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir ton mot là-dessus._

 _Furieux d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, Naruto ne l'ayant jamais fait, il mit un coup de pied dans une petite poubelle qui voltigea plus loin._

 _\- Putain t'es trop con pour comprendre._

 _\- Alors explique-moi ! s'exclama Naruto en écartant les bras, perdant son sang-froid._

 _Sasuke tourna les talons pour s'en aller avant de faire volte-face, plongeant ses onyx furieux dans les azurs perdus._

 _\- Je te regarde Naruto et je te vois, ok ?_

 _Un silence s'abattit sur eux et quand Sasuke réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'apprêta à fuir, mais Naruto le rattrapa aussitôt, bien conscient que cette phrase était importante. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Sasuke ?_

 _\- Rien._

 _\- Tu es jaloux de Sai ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, comme je t'aime ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Dans ce cas, je vais appeler Sai, lança innocemment Naruto en lâchant Sasuke pour sortir son portable._

 _Portable qui vola contre le mur du gymnase, s'écrasant au sol en plusieurs morceaux. Naruto regarda le désastre quand deux mains agrippèrent son uniforme, le plaquant à son tour contre la surface dure et que des lèvres s'écrasèrent avec force sur les siennes._

 _Aucun retrait n'était possible, il subit l'assaut de Sasuke avec plaisir, remontant ses bras pour les nouer autour du cou de Sasuke. Il l'obligea à presser leur corps l'un contre l'autre, adoucissant l'étreinte et le baiser, par la même occasion. Leurs langues se mêlèrent sans hésitation._

 _Ils restèrent toute l'heure du déjeuner à s'embrasser, tantôt_ _amoureusement, tantôt sauvagement. Une lèvre mordue, une caresse du bout de la langue. Un baiser, un combat à l'image de leur amitié et leur personnalité contraire._

XxX

Sasuke et Naruto longeaient le grillage du lycée. Naruto tenait encore à ce que Sasuke l'amène dans les endroits marquants de leur histoire, alors il lui avait semblé judicieux de se rendre là où leur relation amoureuse avait vu le jour. Il ne se souvenait toujours rien de ce qui s'était passé entre la mort de ses parents et son accident de voiture, mais il tentait de faire tout comme.

Naruto cherchait le contact avec Sasuke, bien plus que d'un ami à un autre, reproduisant des gestes ou paroles que leurs amis avaient sûrement dû lui souffler, mais ce n'était jamais naturel et ça dérangeait Sasuke. Dire qu'il n'espérait pas que ce soit réel, serait mentir.

Sasuke ne rêvait que de ça, retrouver son petit ami, ses baisers, ses gestes, tout, mais la vérité, c'est que s'il retrouvait la mémoire, Naruto le quitterait à nouveau. Alors, il préférait garder ses distances au maximum, même si c'était difficile, pour que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne s'écorchent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Parfois, sa raison vacillait et Sasuke se disait qu'il pourrait se mentir et lui mentir, faire comme s'ils étaient toujours ensemble, reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés, il était sûr que Naruto pourrait de nouveau tomber amoureux de lui, mais est-ce que ça serait juste et honnête ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait à nouveau se regarder dans un miroir ? N'était-ce pas égoïste de penser ainsi ? Sa douleur s'apaiserait-elle ?

Sasuke les guida jusqu'au gymnase, s'arrêtant à l'endroit exacte de la confrontation et de leur baiser. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant que Naruto donne le signal.

\- Et là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le brun mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et lui expliqua vaguement.

\- Pendant des jours, j'ai repassé ton baiser dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Sans vraiment le vouloir, j'ai créé une barrière invisible et tu n'as rien fait pour la briser, bien au contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait alors ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- Rien de bien méchant. Pour la première fois, tu as juste mal interprété mes silences. Un de nos senpai a tenté une approche pour te mettre dans son lit et je n'ai pas aimé.

Sasuke lui expliqua que cela avait été son déclic. Le voir sourire à un autre et céder la place qu'il lui revenait de droit l'avait mis hors de lui, le faisant réagir exagérément. Bizarrement, contrairement aux autres hommes qui avaient approché Naruto, ce jour-là, il avait eu peur de le perdre. La jalousie qu'il avait soudainement ressentie, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait la première place dans le cœur de Naruto.

\- Embrasse-moi Sasuke, le coupa subitement ce dernier dans son récit.

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa quand Sasuke s'approcha mécaniquement de lui, son regard abyssal ancré dans le sien. Sûr de lui. Il fit un pas en arrière, touchant le mur en béton du gymnase. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement quand le visage du brun s'approcha et il sentit le bout de leurs lèvres se toucher, provoquant un picotement.

\- Non, souffla Sasuke contre lui.

Le corps qui avait pris place sur le sien pour le maintenir en place, disparut, lui laissant un sentiment de vide et Naruto demanda simplement pourquoi.

\- Parce qu'on est plus ensemble.

\- Tu n'en es même pas sûr et je ne m'en souviens même pas Sasuke, on pourrait juste essayer, s'énerva-t-il.

Naruto en avait marre, ça faisait des semaines qu'il se réveillait dans le flou total, le cœur étrangement en miette et le ventre retourné. Un sentiment qu'il avait également en se couchant le soir. On lui parlait comme si ça faisait des années qu'on le connaissait sans qu'il ne se souvienne d'aucun de ses amis. Il ne ressentait rien pour eux. Rien d'aussi fort qu'en la présence du brun. On lui disait ce qu'il était, comment il se comportait et comment il devait se comporter et il se sentait prisonnier d'une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas ou tout simplement plus. Souvent, il envisageait de partir du jour au lendemain pour refaire sa vie, repartir à zéro, mais une seule chose le retenait à chaque fois.

Sasuke.

Son visage était le seul à apparaitre derrière ses paupières quand il fermait les yeux, la seule odeur qu'il avait l'impression de connaître quand il se voyait. La seule personne qui lui provoquait un manque quand il rentrait chez lui. Le seul dont il avait vraiment envie de se souvenir. Et ce dernier lui refusait, comme si, se souvenir de leur histoire serait pire que de l'avoir oublié.

\- On a déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Je t'ai fait du mal et je risque de recommencer, avoua Sasuke.

\- Peut-être, mais rien ne le garantit. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et je jugerais.

\- Non.

\- Mais merde, cette décision ne t'appartient pas ! On est deux dans cette relation, on devrait y réfléchir ensemble, en parler et essayer de trouver une solution.

Les mots qu'il prononça résonnèrent dans sa tête et il eût la vague impression qu'ils résonnèrent dans celle de Sasuke également. Et il ne sut que plus tard que c'était bien le cas.

Sasuke, complètement détaché, répondit :

\- Quelle relation Naruto ?

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteure :**_

 _ça se gâte ... Je poste un peu en avance car mon w-e va être un peu chargé mais vous n'allez rien me dire, au contraire ;)_

 _Rdv dimanche soir pour l'extra, plein de lemon, du PROCÈS DE MA VIE et la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
_

 _ **Flo:** Merci =) Oui, très bonne auteure ! Faut la suivre ^^Tu as lu SOUS LES ÉTOILES ? si ce n'est pas le cas, je te la conseille !  
_

 _ **Ludy:** Oooh un petit bout, c'est vrai que je suis tellement dans mon monde quand je suis sur le site que j'oublie que certaines lectrices sont mamans ou à en devenir ou même d'ailleurs quand France lol. J'imagine tout le monde de mon âge ou plus jeune ( Je suis un peu fermé d'esprit là x) Ola ne tkt pas ça ne me dérange pas de te voir plus souvent, j'adore ! Oui j'ai bien profité, je suis aller pour la 1ère fois à la capitale. J'avoue que je l'avais un peu idéalisé Paris mdr mais franchement c'est un grand Lyon mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai aimé, c'était à voir au moins une fois, surtout Versailles et Notre Dame ! Pour revenir au chapitre et bien je te laisserais découvrir par la suite ce qu'il s'est passé, ça arrive bientôt de toute façon ^^ La déclaration de Naruto à fait son petit effet je vois mais je pensais pas autant, tant mieux. Bon et ben pour la fin, je crois que tu vas me détester aussi avec cette fin là ? xD Désolée mais les réponses seront à deviner au cours des chapitres ;) Bisous bisous_


	5. Souviens-toi de notre 1ère fois

_Naruto faisait bouillir de l'eau chaude dans une casserole quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille et qu'un visage prit place dans son cou._

 _\- Tu sais que tu viens pratiquement de déclarer notre relation et surtout ton homosexualité à tous._

 _Un grognement lui répondit et Naruto sourit de plus belle. Sasuke avait littéralement jeté, de son appartement, toute leur bande, décrétant qu'il voulait être seul et profiter de la soirée avec lui. Dire que ça l'avait surpris était un faible mot. De même que ses amis. Ils étaient tous tombés des nus, les yeux ronds et la bouche pouvant gober des mouches._

 _Un silence gênant, s'était installé avant que Naruto déclare naturellement avoir envie de nouille. Il s'était levé avant de demander qui en voulait. Chacun à leur tour, ils avaient décliné, sous le regard menaçant de Sasuke à oser rester une minute de plus, avant de déguerpir._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?_

 _\- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? murmura Sasuke contre sa peau._

 _Bien sûr que ça lui faisait plaisir. Sasuke était encore dans le placard même si, à vrai dire, il se demandait si c'était vraiment le cas. Le brun ne regardait aucun homme, ni aucune femme d'ailleurs, comme si, lui, Naruto Uzumaki, était une exception à la sexualité de Sasuke. Son égo ne cessait de gonfler à chaque fois qu'il y pensait._

 _Donc oui, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais ses amis n'étaient pas les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux, du moins pour assumer leurs relations. Naruto savait pertinemment qu'ils accepteraient tous. Ils devaient d'ailleurs déjà tous s'en douter. La bande faisait toujours des allusions sur eux, mais personne ne devait s'attendre à ce que Sasuke réagisse aussi ouvertement._

 _\- Je n'aime pas quand ils s'éternisent, ok ?! On passe déjà cinq jours sur sept avec eux, ce n'est pas pour se les taper le week-end aussi._

 _\- Tu es vraiment associable, je me demande comment on peut aussi bien s'entendre et continuer à se supporter, soupira Naruto._

 _Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous sa réflexion quand les bras se crispèrent autour de lui. Leur différence était un sujet sensible tout simplement parce que Sasuke se rendait très bien compte que d'autres hommes convenaient mieux au caractère de Naruto, ou simplement dans la façon d'être._

 _Tandis que Naruto était un aimant à joie, gaieté et amitié, Sasuke fuyait, le plus possible, tout le monde comme la peste. Ces différences n'étaient jamais passées inaperçues pour personne. Le groupe l'avait souvent fait remarquer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une telle amitié était née, sauf peut-être du fait que c'était plus que ça. D'ailleurs certains, comme Kiba, s'amusait à pousser le bouchon. Un soir en boîte, ce dernier avait montré un homme du regard, incitant Naruto à s'amuser comme d'habitude, sans savoir que Naruto venait de se mettre en couple avec Sasuke. Le châtain avait plus ou moins reproduit la même chose tout à l'heure au salon quand il avait montré une photo, provenant d'un réseau social, d'un client à la clinique vétérinaire qui lui avait fait penser à Naruto. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était fait l'un pour l'autre. C'était à ce moment-là que Sasuke avait jeté tout le monde dehors._

 _\- Mais les contraires s'attirent. C'est parce que tu es différent des autres et unique que je t'aime._

 _Naruto se rattrapa avec des mots qu'il pensait. Que ce soit en amitié comme en amour. Sasuke les interprétait comme telle et c'était peut-être pour cela que le blond n'avait jamais eu le droit à un "je t'aime" en retour._

 _Du moins, il l'espérait._

 _Son attention fut soudainement attirée par le sexe dur de Sasuke contre ses fesses, une main attrapa son visage pour le tourner sur le côté et des lèvres happèrent les siennes. Il gémit dans le baiser quand le brun rentra sa langue sans demander la permission et lui roula une pelle monstrueuse, le relâchant à bout de souffle._

 _\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Sasuke à son oreille avant de lui lécher._

 _L'eau se mit à déborder, mais Naruto en fit abstraction. Il avait faim, certes, mais il avait plus envie de Sasuke que de nouilles. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé faire passer un homme avant son ventre, mais ce n'était pas un homme comme les autres, c'était Sasuke. Leur relation était déjà bien trop avancée pour ne pas répondre à leurs envies communes._

 _Il prit son amant et meilleur ami pour l'entraîner dans la chambre, où il le fit basculer sur son lit pour venir prendre place à califourchon. Il commença à prendre les choses en main quand Sasuke interchangea leur position. Naruto le regarda surpris, il avait toujours pensé que pour leur première fois ensemble, ce serait lui qui les guiderait, tout simplement parce que Sasuke était puceau et que le blond supposait qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Surtout avec un homme._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma première fois que je dois faire l'étoile de mer, je ne suis pas une gonzesse._

 _Naruto se mit à rire, parfois Sasuke paraissait sexiste et avait vraiment une mauvaise image des filles. S'il savait que certaine étaient de vraies hyènes, se lâchant complètement, il ne les verrait plus ainsi._

 _\- Guide-moi juste, pour que je te donne plus de plaisir..._

 _Sasuke avait murmuré ces quelques mots, un peu à contrecœur, mais il savait que pour leur première fois, il ne saurait pas monter Naruto au septième ciel. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il était inexpérimenté et il avait assez entendu les hommes dire que leur première fois, c'était toujours trente secondes de plaisir pour trois heures de dodo._

 _Naruto fut tenté de lui parler tout de suite de la logistique pour lui expliquer qu'il prenait davantage son pied quand il était l'actif, mais il s'abstient. Pour leur première fois, il ne voyait pas Sasuke écarter les jambes. Le connaissant, il ne l'aurait pas vu comme une première fois._

 _Ils se déshabillèrent complètement, peu pudiques après tant de cours de sport à s'être déjà vu nu dans les vestiaires du lycée. Naruto laissa Sasuke partir à la découverte de son corps, ne laissant aucune partie à l'abandon. Déjà bien excité, Naruto le pressa pour le préparer en attrapant un lubrifiant et des capotes dans sa table de chevet._

 _Sasuke récupéra le liquide qu'il étala sur son index et son majeur avant de le présenter à l'anus qu'il força sans préavis, ne s'attendant pas à voir une grimace sur le visage strié, ni à sentir des ongles se planter dans son avant-bras près du visage._

 _\- Naruto... ?_

 _\- Ce n'est rien, je dois juste me rhabituer, le rassura son amant avant de l'inciter à l'embrasser._

 _Naruto se vida complètement l'esprit, sachant pertinemment que focaliser ses pensées sur les doigts le préparant n'allait pas l'aider. Il se perdit dans le baiser et vint se branler lui-même pour ne pas perdre en dureté sous les attouchements pas encore agréables._

 _Sasuke avala un gémissement, mais loin de l'exciter cela le contraria. Il savait parfaitement que Naruto se donnait du plaisir en solitaire pour oublier ses doigts. Il mit de côtés ses préjugés et sa fierté pour descendre entre les jambes de son amant. Il chercha les capotes des yeux et quand il les trouva, il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto._

 _Ce dernier comprit, du moins à moitié._

 _Naruto déroula un préservatif sur le sexe du brun puis attendit, mais Sasuke ne bougea pas alors il supposa, à raison, qu'il devait s'en mettre un aussi._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé, on peut attendre une prochaine fois, le rassura Naruto en enfilant la protection._

 _Sasuke ne l'écouta pas et le prit immédiatement en bouche pour qu'il soit le seul à donner du plaisir à son amant. Une question de fierté. Il fit abstraction du goût de plastique, ferma les yeux et entama ses montées et descentes tout en reprenant ses allées et venus dans le corps de Naruto._

 _Une main se perdit dans ses cheveux, se crispant par moments, accompagnée de halètement. Il sentit les jambes de Naruto tressauter et le bas-ventre se contracter, signe d'une jouissance prochaine. Son amant lui signala pour qu'il arrête, mais il continua jusqu'à la fin._

 _Sasuke relâcha le membre pour regarder la fin de l'orgasme de son amant. Son sexe eut un sursaut d'envie._

 _\- V-viens... maintenant, exigea Naruto encore sous l'effet post-orgasmique._

 _Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et présenta son membre à l'anus rosée, poussant lentement, pour le rentrer jusqu'à la garde sans encombre et un gémissement de bien-être lui répondit. Le corps de Naruto se contractait délicieusement autour de son sexe et le brun s'accrocha aux hanches pour ne pas éjaculer aussitôt._

 _\- Putain Naruto...Tu es tellement serré…_

 _Naruto émit un petit rire avant de rouler des hanches, l'incitant à se déhancher. Il savait que Sasuke viendrait rapidement, il se souvenait de sa première fois, surtout avec un mec. Il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur, d'ailleurs, l'avoir fait jouir avant était une super idée, il était encore dans un état second et ne risquait pas de ressentir l'inconfort du sexe le comblant. Bien au contraire._

 _Sasuke éjacula sans pouvoir se contrôler après quelques va et viens, il se maudit intérieurement. Il s'était renseigné sur les étapes d'une première fois avec un homme avant de décider qu'il irait au feeling, sachant très bien qu'avec Naruto ça coulerait de source. Et ça avait été le cas, depuis le début de leur étreinte, il ne s'était pas posé de question, se laissant guider à l'instinct._

 _\- C'est ta faute, lança-t-il à Naruto, de mauvaise foi._

 _Naruto entoura ses bras sur son corps, une main apaisante caressa son dos et le creux de ses reins, tandis que l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux. Sasuke se retira doucement du corps avant de retirer les préservatifs pour les laisser tomber au pied du lit._

 _Il se replaça sur son amant pour l'étreindre._

 _\- Ce n'est jamais de la tienne de toute façon Uchiha, je sais, mais, ne t'inquiète pas, j'assume complètement._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui, mais à une seule condition._

 _Sasuke se tut, attendant la suite._

 _\- On va travailler ton endurance, dès maintenant. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas abandonné mes nouilles pour un mini orgasme. Même si je dois reconnaître que ta bouche est très douée._

 _Naruto sourit avant de lui voler un baiser puis les mains bronzées se perdirent sur ses fesses, les obligeant à se frotter pour s'exciter une seconde fois. Sasuke ne se vexa pas des mots de Naruto, il y avait entre eux tellement de naturel et facilité à dire les choses._

 _Leur relation n'avait aucunement gâché leur amitié bien au contraire, ils s'étaient servis de ça comme une force, comme un plus, il ne partait pas de zéro dans leur relation. Il savait déjà comment « prendre » l'autre pour l'apaiser, l'énerver ou toute autre chose._

 _Seule différence, Sasuke était devenu jaloux quand Naruto approchait d'autres hommes, même innocemment. Loin de lui déplaire, Naruto y avait vu une preuve d'amour._

 _\- Je t'aime Naruto._

 _Sasuke avait avoué ses sentiments sans se poser de questions. C'était le bon moment et il le pensait. Alors pourquoi le garder pour lui ?_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke._

XxX

\- Bon, c'est quoi le problème entre vous ? demanda Kiba au bout d'un moment.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées pour voir toute la bande jonglée entre lui et Naruto. C'est vrai que depuis la dispute du mois dernier, derrière le gymnase, ils avaient pris leurs distances.

Même si Naruto lui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement pour un après-midi, films et consoles, avec tout le monde, Sasuke sentait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Naruto lui en voulait encore pour avoir piétiné leur relation, même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu nous as dit la dernière fois, après nous avoir jeté d'ici pour finir la soirée avec Naruto. D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais su si vous l'aviez fait.

\- Ça n'intéresse personne, le sauva Sakura.

\- Si nous ! s'exclamèrent Ino, Lee et quelques autres de la bande.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération, tout en donnant le paquet de chips que Choiji réclamait. Naruto restait silencieux, bien trop d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui voulait tout savoir de leur histoire. Peut-être qu'il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, pourtant leurs yeux se croisèrent et Sasuke sut que Naruto était tout simplement en colère de ne pas se souvenir d'une chose aussi importante entre eux.

Chose qui avait très bien fonctionné dans leur histoire. Lui et Naruto avaient testé son endurance à maintes reprises après leur première fois, bizarrement Naruto l'avait laissé dominer à chaque fois, sachant par la suite qu'il avait réussi à faire changer d'avis Naruto sur le plaisir d'être pris. Il en avait été très fier et c'était amusé à rendre son compagnon heureux, n'importe où, n'importe quand, après avoir pris plus d'assurance et appris à connaître le corps par coeur de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait fait jouir dans les couloirs de l'école, dans les toilettes propres d'une salle d'arcade, dans la salle de bain de chez Sakura pendant une soirée, dans la piscine de Neji.

Le sexe entre eux avait été inventif et très plaisant. Naturel surtout. A aucun moment Sasuke s'était posé de question sur les aspects pratiques de le faire avec un homme, qu'il soit homo ou même hétéro. Aucun dégoût, aucune barrière.

Mais il n'y avait pas que le sexe et l'amour, ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne se résumait pas à cela. Il y avait tout le reste. Les préjugés, l'avenir, la famille, tout.

\- Bon de toute façon, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu ne dises rien, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a perdu la mémoire et qu'il t'a oublié, tu devais être tellement mauvais au lit. Ou peut-être que tu es toujours puceau d'ailleurs.

Un blanc s'installa dans le salon au cours duquel, Tenten ne put pas s'empêcher de frapper la tête de Kiba et Temari de le traiter d'idiot.

Blessé, plus que ce que Sasuke aurait voulu cacher, il se releva et partit, laissant tout le monde en plan. Il enfila ses chaussures et son blouson en un temps record, faisant abstraction des autres qui remontait méchamment les bretelles du châtain puis prit la porte.

Naruto le rattrapa dans les escaliers de son immeuble.

\- Sasuke... Reviens...

Le brun se retourna pour lui faire face. Il ne sut pas qu'elle image pitoyable il renvoyait mais elle coupa la respiration de Naruto. La colère de ce dernier s'évanouit sous ses yeux, laissant place à une profonde tristesse teinté de compassion.

Sasuke ne reviendrait pas, parce que ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Naruto ne regardaient personne qu'eux deux, c'était leur secret.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Leur avouer que tu as été mon premier et mon seul. Que je me perdais dans tes bras et entre tes jambes. Tu m'amenais dans un autre monde, un monde où rien d'autre que nous ne comptait, dans un monde où tout était possible. Un monde irréel qui a fini par éclater et me détruire. Nous détruire.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre, il lui manquait tellement de pièces à son puzzle, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu les séparer, il ne voyait rien. Tout le monde semblait savoir pour eux et ça ne les dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu se mettre eux, si ce n'est pas leurs amis, qui d'autres avaient du pouvoir sur eux ?

Les seules personnes qui auraient pu, étaient morts de son côté, mais Sasuke...

Naruto releva brusquement ses yeux, qu'il avait baissés en réfléchissant, dans les onyx, mais des paupières les cachèrent aussitôt et Sasuke reprit sa fuite. Il tenta quand même de le retenir, mais sans succès :

\- Est-ce que tes parents savaient pour nous ?

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure :_**

 _Coucou, comme tjrs la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine, il ne reste que 2chp et un mini épilogue. Bisous_

 _ **Flo :** Je te réponds pour les 2 reviews sur ce chp et PROCES DE MA VIE. Franchement tu as de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi ouvert, le mien rien du tout, jamais il mettrait le nez dedans même si ça pourrait donner des idées ) Ah je savais que ça allait te plaire sous les étoiles ^^ . Merci d'être tjrs là et tkt ça ne me dérange pas que tu te répètes xD_

 _ **Cia :** Rooo, c'était gentil là ? Pas trop flippant, nan ? x) La suite peut-être par contre ^^ Et merci pour PROCES DE MA VIE, c'est vrai qu'on les voit rarement comme ça tout les 2 en même temps =)_

 _ **Ludy :** Aaah contente qu'il te plaise, il n'y en a pas bcp qui ont répondu dessus ( Oui ça fait du bien de déconnecter ^^ Bref, Alors 1ère fois ça passe, 2ème fois de la cruauté et 3ème fois du coup ? Mdr tu dois me maudire là ?! Il y a encore un peu de flou autour de leur histoire mais ça commence à se dissiper même s'il faut tjrs faire attention, la première impression n'est pas tjrs la bonne … Le Sasuke jaloux j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le juste milieu pour ne pas en faire trop mais assez pour donner l'impulsion =) . Concernant NOS PREMIÈRES FOIS ENSEMBLE : Oui, je ne pouvais pas, ne pas faire intervenir Kiba et Itachi, c'est un point important de l'histoire leur relation donc je devais m'en servir pour calmer la tension. Dans ce dernier chp j'ai tout fait : 1ère dispute et réconciliation, 1er je t'aime et coucher ) Pour un beau final, je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plut du coup tu m'as donné envie de le relire avec tes mots lol. Pour PROCÈS DE MA VIE : tkt ce n'est pas grv, tu as déjà remarqué c'est pas mal. Et pour les sentiments malgré les lemons, je voulais vraiment les retranscrire et je suis contente d'avoir réussit alors ^^_


	6. Souviens-toi de notre séparation

_Naruto frappa à la maison familiale de Sasuke, Mikoto vint l'accueillir chaleureusement, l'invitant dans le salon. Il salua Fugaku et Itachi, parlant avec eux quelques minutes. Il avait toujours été le bienvenu dans la famille Uchiha. Naruto était traité comme un troisième fils. Souvent et encore maintenant, les parents essayaient de le convaincre de venir vivre à la maison car ils estimaient que Naruto ne devait pas vivre seul, sans famille, mais il refusait toujours._

 _Même si les Uchiha le niaient, il y avait une pointe de pitié et Naruto préférait rester dans son appartement et venir aux dîners ainsi qu'aux fêtes de famille. Profiter seulement des bons moments. De plus, ils craignaient de ne pas supporter l'autorité parentale qu'il n'avait plus depuis des années et il n'était pas question qu'il case le lien entre lui et cette famille._

 _Une famille qu'il considérait comme la sienne, surtout après s'être lié profondément à Sasuke et ça le travaillait de plus en plus. Naruto avait du mal à cacher la vérité aux parents de Sasuke sur leur vraie relation. Il savait que ça ne les dérangerait pas, il en était persuadé, mais le brun ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer, c'est que qu'il lui disait donc Naruto respectait._

 _\- Sasuke est à l'étage, mais il est encore barbouillé, fais attention à ne pas attraper son virus, le mit en garde Itachi._

 _Naruto le remercia et fila en direction de la chambre de Sasuke. Il savait que son amant n'était pas malade, ce dernier l'évitait juste depuis le début des vacances sans savoir pourquoi, ils devaient mettre les choses au clair et comme Sasuke le fuyait, il avait décidé de venir jusqu'à lui._

 _Les absences répétées de son meilleur ami, devenu amant, et les silences téléphoniques lui faisaient peur. Tout ça sortait de nulle part. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'attaqua Sasuke quand il passa la porte de la chambre._

 _\- À ton avis ?_

 _Sasuke en t-shirt bleu et short blanc, sur son lit, son portable entre ses mains, lui demanda de rentrer chez lui, mais Naruto referma la porte derrière lui et avança jusqu'au lit._

 _\- Parle-moi, exigea-t-il._

 _\- Je croyais que tu comprenais mes silences, lui balança à la figure son petit ami._

 _Naruto inspira profondément, la tension était électrique du côté de Sasuke et il ne savait pas comment calmer les choses, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il lisait dans les silences. Il se risqua quand même, la boule au ventre et la gorge sèche._

 _\- Tu veux me quitter ?_

 _Qui ne dit mot, y consent. Sasuke préféra répondre au SMS qu'il reçut plutôt que de répondre, ce qui énerva instamment Naruto qui prit le portable et l'envoya valser dans la chambre, le brisant quand il retomba par terre._

 _\- Mais ça ne va pas ?! hurla Sasuke en se releva pour récupérer les morceaux._

 _\- Un partout Teme._

 _Sasuke le fusilla des yeux, se rappelant que le portable de Naruto avait eu droit au même sort plusieurs mois avant à cause de Sai._

 _\- Tu as gagné, on devrait se séparer._

 _\- Mais merde, cette décision ne t'appartient pas ! On est deux dans cette relation, on devrait y réfléchir ensemble, en parler et essayer de trouver une solution._

 _\- Quelle relation Naruto ? cracha Sasuke._

 _Naruto eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Sasuke ne pouvait pas renier leur histoire, se moucher dessus pour ensuite jeter le tout sans un regard en arrière._

 _Le son de l'application "Messenger" résonna dans la pièce, une fenêtre apparue sur l'ordinateur portable qui trônait sur le bureau de Sasuke et, inconsciemment, Naruto s'y précipita pour découvrir un message d'une fille qui lui faisait clairement des avances._

 _Sasuke, qui avait rejoint le bureau, referma brusquement l'écran et ordonna à Naruto de partir de chez lui._

 _\- Tu me trompes ? demanda incrédule Naruto, ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Sasuke pouvait faire une chose pareille à leur histoire, mais surtout à leur amitié._

 _\- Non, pas encore et je préfère te quitter avant de le faire._

 _L'aplomb avec lequel Sasuke lui avoue sa future trahison, le scotcha sur place. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça._

 _\- Je ne te suffis pas ?_

 _\- Écoute Naruto, ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu es un homme et tu ne pourras jamais me donner d'enfants, ni de vraie famille. Regarde la réalité en face..._

 _\- C'est une blague ?! Je pensais que c'était pourtant évident. Quand tu te mets à aimer les garçons, tu tires un trait sur un enfant biologique._

 _Sasuke n'aimait pas les garçons, il aimait Naruto, c'est tout et c'est qui rendait les choses encore plus compliquées parce qu'il savait que si Naruto n'existait pas, il aurait vécu dans les cases faites pour lui : une femme, des enfants et c'est tout, mais Naruto existait et avait remis toute sa vie en question._

 _\- Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te donner une famille. Merde, c'est quoi toutes ses conneries que tu me sors ?! C'est elle qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? hurla-t-il en désignant le PC portable._

 _Le brun essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas influençable, mais c'était faux, cette fille avait réussi à lui retourner le cerveau, surtout après un dîner de famille où ses parents avaient émis le désir de rencontrer un jour leur future belle fille pour qu'enfin cette famille soit égale sur les pouvoirs._

 _Sasuke lui ordonna de se calmer, ses parents étaient en bas et il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent pour eux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes parents ? Essaye de te mettre à ma place._

 _\- Mais tes parents s'en foutent, ton bonheur passe avant tout pour eux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce ne sont pas tes parents. Je vais les décevoir. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Naruto. J'ai encore des choses à perdre._

 _Naruto s'apprêtait à hurler encore sa fureur quand les derniers mots de Sasuke l'arrêtèrent net. Il était dans un cauchemar, Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui balancer des vérités aussi immondes à la figure._

 _\- Alors, c'est ça... Je n'ai jamais fait partir de ses choses à perdre._

 _Un petit rire, amer, sortit de la bouche de Naruto avant qu'il enchaîne :_

 _\- Tant mieux, au final, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Même pas toi._

 _Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant de passer la porte de la chambre, il lança sincèrement :_

 _\- J'espère que tu trouveras celle qui t'offrira tout ce dont tu rêves et que tu mérites, tout ce que je n'ai pas réussi à t'offrir. C'est fini entre nous Sasuke. Je te quitte._

 _Il referma la porte derrière lui et, sans un regard pour Itachi, qui se tenait contre le mur adjacent et qui avait dû tout entendre, Naruto quitta la demeure. Le cœur meurtri._

XxX

Sakura et Naruto marchaient dans la grande ville. Elle l'avait sortie du lit et forcée à se changer les idées, surtout depuis l'après-midi jeux vidéo où il était rentré chez lui pour virer tout le monde après le départ de Sasuke mais elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher de vrais sourires à son meilleur ami.

Elle ne supportait pas de les voir ainsi, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Une idée la frappa brutalement quand elle vit Sasuke, au loin dans la rue. Elle attrapa la main de Naruto pour le trainer à sa suite. Elle devait les confronter, quitte à jouer les arbitres. Le blond, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi il devait se mettre à courir, suivit quand même son amie sans protester, avant de comprendre quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Sasuke se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, frappant à une porte rouge.

Elle s'ouvrit sur une femme à la chevelure flamboyante et de petites lunettes, qui lui donnait un air de jeune fille sage. Quand elle attrapa le col de Sasuke pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de chez elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Sakura et Naruto comprirent que ce n'était qu'une image.

La porte se referma sans prendre en compte leur présence et Sakura s'excusa immédiatement auprès de Naruto, tentant de rebrousser chemin.

Naruto entendait les excuses de Sakura, mais resta bloquer sur la porte rouge. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses poings se resserrèrent, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang. Il ne se souvenait plus de son histoire avec Sasuke, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, pourtant le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre et, surtout, une fille le mit inconsciemment dans une rage folle.

Sakura vit Naruto se mettre à courir vers la porte rouge et son coeur crut mourir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu et laisser son meilleur ami courir pour retrouver Sasuke, il avait eu un accident de voiture et était devenu amnésique.

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il cogne contre la porte, le tirant en arrière de toutes ses forces. Ils tombèrent à terre, mais Sakura s'en foutait d'être sale ou que la foule les regarde bizarrement. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de Naruto et se mit à sangloter de peur.

\- Pitié, ne fait pas ça, rentrons Naruto.

La colère de Naruto s'envola quand son amie la supplia, tremblante et vulnérable. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes au beau milieu de la rue, sous les regards interrogateurs des passants, avant que Sakura l'entraine ailleurs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc et plus précisément sur une vieille balançoire accrochée à un chêne. Aucun enfant ne l'avait réquisitionné et elle était assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux alors ils prirent place et se balancèrent en silence avant que Naruto le rompe.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Sakura. Savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre Sasuke et moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

La rosée tritura ses doigts et Naruto posa sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer et l'inciter à parler. Elle sourit, résignée, se rappelant que quelques mois plus tôt, les rôles étaient inversés. Même si elle estimait que ce n'était pas à elle de lui raconter, elle avait des bouts de l'histoire et Sasuke continuait à s'entêter, faisant encore plus de mal autour de lui. Elle ne le supportait plus, elle devait essayer.

\- Tu m'as appelé ce soir-là.

\- Quel soir ?

\- Celui où vous avez rompu avec Sasuke. Tu n'étais pas bien et je t'ai retrouvé ici, abattu et malheureux comme jamais. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi dévasté et triste. Tu m'as expliqué que Sasuke voulait des enfants et qu'il redoutait la déception qu'il provoquerait à Fugaku et Mikoto à l'annonce de son homosexualité. Tu m'as raconté mot pour mot votre engueulade, ses silences, vos réactions, toute votre histoire depuis le début.

Elle marqua une pause et Naruto lui demanda aussitôt la suite, la pressant.

\- J'ai essayé de t'ouvrir les yeux, de t'expliquer que tu n'avais pas saisi toute la détresse de Sasuke. Je t'ai avoué la conversation que j'avais eue avec lui sur votre relation.

Elle plongea ses émeraudes dans les azurs pour qu'il reste attentif. Si elle avait été la confidente de Naruto, elle avait aussi été celle de Sasuke, plus rarement, passant après le blond et Itachi mais elle avait eu droit à ce privilège. Une place qu'aucune fille n'avait jamais eue.

\- Sasuke t'aimait à en crever, ça l'a bouffé de l'intérieur, il était prêt à renier toute sa famille pour toi, contrairement à ce qu'il t'a fait croire ce soir-là. Il t'a toujours aimé plus que n'importe qui, il a fini par s'en rendre compte. Il était fou amoureux de toi. Il a fini par comprendre que tu étais une exception, car il n'aimait pas les hommes, il t'aime toi, Naruto Uzumaki. Tu comprenais ses silences, ses regards, ses gestes, tu le connaissais comme personne et, il aimait ça, n'être plus une énigme. Tu étais unique et tu le rendais spécial. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'est que tu sois une énigme pour lui.

Attentif, l'amnésique chercha à en apprendre plus.

\- Tu agissais avec tout le monde comme avec lui et pourtant tout était différent et tellement plus fort entre vous. Il a fini par avoir peur de son amour pour toi, parce qu'il grandissait de jour en jour et il avait l'impression de s'y noyer, de ne voir et réfléchir que par toi. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit la même chose de ton côté. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui aimait le plus. Il avait l'impression que tu n'avais pas les mêmes attaches et que tu pouvais recommencer à zéro n'importe quand, n'importe où et avec n'importe qui. Parce que, à ses yeux, tu n'avais aucune attache. Il ne se considérait pas aussi important à tes yeux. J'ai tenté de lui faire changer d'avis, mais tu le savais mieux que personne, tu étais le seul à pouvoir lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Sakura reprit son souffle et termina son explication. Pour elle, la fille qui le draguait et celle qu'ils venaient de voir était la même personne. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle avait réussi à prouver que Sasuke pouvait trouver une personne qui l'aimerait comme lui aimait Naruto. Qu'il pourrait trouver celle en qui, il aurait une confiance aveugle. Sasuke avait douté de Naruto simplement parce qu'il l'aimait trop.

\- Est-ce que j'y suis retourné ? se renseigna Naruto.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Tu as compris le réel problème. Tu as compris que Sasuke s'était caché derrière ses parents comme il s'était caché derrière votre amitié au début de votre histoire. Tu as compris qu'il avait douté de ton amour et que tu allais lui faire comprendre à quel point tu l'aimais et à coup de poing dans la tête s'il le fallait.

\- Sauf que je ne suis jamais arrivé...

\- Non, lui confirma Sakura, puis tu l'as oublié.

Naruto sut que perdre la mémoire, ne plus se souvenir de Sasuke, avait été le pire qui pouvait leur arriver, bien plus que se cracher des noms d'oiseaux où se quitter. Son amnésie avait confirmé les doutes de Sasuke sur la faiblesse de ses sentiments envers le brun.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains encore plus misérables que jamais. S'il ne voulait pas le perdre définitivement, il devait se souvenir de Sasuke.

Maintenant !

XxX

Sasuke se rhabilla sans un regard pour Karin qui tenta de le rattraper.

\- Laisse tomber, ça ne marchera pas avec toi.

\- C'est toi qui n'arrives pas à bander et c'est de ma faute, se vexa-t-elle méchamment. Tu préfères les mecs ou quoi ?

Il termina de remettre son pantalon et son t-shirt sans se défendre ce qui fit blêmir la rousse qui transforma sa supposition en question.

Sasuke prit la porte de la maison, non sans avoir avouer :

\- Je n'aime pas les hommes, j'aime Naruto. ça a toujours été lui et ça sera toujours que lui.

* * *

 **Petite _note de l'auteur :_**

 _Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine puis l'épilogue et je commencerai la publication de KEEP ME SAFE dans 3semaines. Je suis impatiente ! Plus que 2 chapitres à écrire ( les plus dures ) ^^'  
_

 _ **Ludy:** Je pensais à toi quand tu as écris le review parce que je mettais ce chapitre page ^^ Oui si tu me tues, tu n'auras plus mes histoires, ça serait bête, je crois que tu les aime un peu quand même xD Cette fois pas de question mais une affirmation et on s'est enfin pourquoi ils se sont séparés. Disons qu'il ne s'agissait pas complètement d'une fausse piste pour les parents . Kiba est parfait pour gâcher le moment ;) Bisous bisous _


	7. Souviens-toi de nous - Epilogue

_\- Merci Sakura-chan, tu es la meilleure !_

 _Après avoir déposé un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa meilleure amie, Naruto partit en courant pour retourner voir Sasuke et lui expliquer à quel point il l'aimait, à en crever, et pouvait le rendre heureux. Lui prouver, en avouant à Fugaku et Mikoto, que leur amour n'avait aucune barrière, si ce n'est celle que Sasuke se mettait inutilement._

 _La pluie commença à tomber à grosse goutte, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, bien au contraire, il courut plus vite encore. Chaque minute loin de Sasuke, détruisait leur futur._

 _Stoppés à un passage piéton, pour cause de route bondée, ses yeux fixèrent son but ; le trottoir d'en face. Il attendait qu'une chose, le traverser pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'il aimait._

 _Les voitures qui passèrent devant lui découvrirent et cachèrent de jeunes filles et jeunes hommes, ainsi que des enfants, des personnes âgées et des couples. Il bloqua sur un couple qui semblait s'engueuler au loin et il repensa à celle qu'il venait de vivre avec Sasuke._

 _Le panneau passa au vert pour les piétons, mais il ne bougea pas._

 _« Tu doutes de moi ou quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »_

 _Les mots du couple passant à ses côtés, l'ébranlèrent violemment._

 _Sasuke ne doutait pas seulement de lui, il n'avait pas confiance et ça, c'était une chose de presque impossible à gagner. Il l'avait en amitié, mais apparemment pas en amour. N'étant pas du genre à abandonner, Naruto était prêt à se battre éternellement pour l'obtenir et rassurer Sasuke, mais que gagnerait-il pendant son combat ? Une autre dispute ? Plusieurs ? Une tromperie ? Plusieurs ? Est-ce que Sasuke le quitterait une fois de plus ?_

 _Naruto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une vie où Sasuke douterait de son amour et le remettrait en cause à chaque seconde._

 _\- Shion-sama ! hurla une voix rauque._

 _Naruto sortit de ses pensées quand un grincement de pneus arriva à ses oreilles. Il aperçut une petite fille au milieu de la route mouillée, éclairé par une voiture qui lui fonçait dessus. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança sur la_ _route._

* * *

 _Itachi écouta son petit frère refaire la décoration de sa chambre dans des bruits inquiétants et fracassants. Il devina l'ordinateur s'éclater contre un mur et la TV brisée par terre._

 _Ses parents, inquiets, montèrent à l'étage pour savoir d'où les bruits venaient. Itachi leur fit signer de ne pas s'en mêler et de retourner au salon tandis que lui resta dans le couloir, attendant que la fureur de Sasuke redescende._

 _Tous les trois savaient, pour en avoir déjà parlé entre eux, que la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto, avait évolué en bien et ils en étaient tous heureux. Naruto avait toujours été un troisième fils dans cette famille, ils attendaient juste patiemment que Sasuke leur avoue, mais, apparemment, c'était plus difficile que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Ils n'auraient jamais cru avoir donné l'image de parents incapables d'accepter et de comprendre que le bonheur de leur fils pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme. Ils devaient rapidement rétablir la situation pour que leur fils arrête d'être rongé par un mal inexistant._

 _Après presque une heure de tempête, le calme reprit ses droits et Itachi rentra dans la chambre de son cadet, refermant doucement derrière lui._

 _\- Va-t-en, ordonna Sasuke, assis par terre contre le lit, une jambe dépliée et une autre repliée où son avant-bras et son front reposaient._

 _Itachi fit abstraction de la chambre dans un état lamentable et vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit frère, après avoir récupéré le téléphone portable qu'il trouva en plusieurs morceaux dans un coin de la chambre._

 _Il remit la batterie à sa place après la carte SIM et avant le cache arrière, tout en entamant la conversation :_

 _\- Il ne méritait pas ça. Naruto t'aime plus que tout au monde, sûrement plus que papa, maman et moi réunis et je pèse mes mots. Si tu n'étais pas capable de l'aimer correctement, tu n'aurais jamais dû te lancer dans cette histoire._

 _Sasuke l'écouta sans répondre, qu'avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Itachi disait surement vrai. Naruto l'aimait peut-être sans condition, sans limites, sans retenue et d'autant plus sans barrières. Il l'aimait, peut-être, à en perdre la raison, mais ce n'était que des suppositions._

 _\- On sait pour toi et Naruto. On l'avait deviné, bien avant vous. Et au fond, je suis sûr que t'en doutait. Papa et maman t'ont tendu la perche, plus d'une fois, en faisant allusion à une belle-fille, mais tu ne l'as pas saisie. Tu as menti à tout le monde, à Naruto, mais tu t'es menti à toi-même par-dessus tout._

 _Sasuke ramena ses deux jambes contre son torse, gardant le visage enfouit entre ses bras._

 _\- L'amour a quelque chose d'effrayant et de destructeur. Certains en meurent littéralement. Que ce soit de le vivre ou au contraire, de le perdre. Tu as de la chance de le connaître. Beaucoup passent leur vie à le chercher sans jamais le trouver et certains le trouvent, mais il n'est pas partagé. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Penses-tu vraiment trouver, un jour, une personne que tu aimeras autant que tu aimes Naruto et qu'il t'aime en retour ?_

 _Itachi entendit son cadet reniflé avant de rallumer le portable. Il rentra le code de Sasuke, qu'il savait être la date d'anniversaire de Naruto, avant de reprendre la parole._

 _\- Je crois au fil rouge du destin, celui des légendes japonaises et chinoises. Qu'il soit attaché à votre petit doigt ou à la cheville, il est là, entre vous, vous reliant, vous ramenant l'un à l'autre quand vous vous éloignez trop._

 _\- Quelle belle connerie... murmura Sasuke._

 _Pourtant, il avait souvent pensé que lui et Naruto étaient des âmes sœurs, sinon comment expliquer que Naruto soit venu habiter dans sa ville alors que le monde était si vaste ? Juste par rapport à ses défunts parents ? Pas suffisant comme explication pour lui. Comment l'aurait-il trouvé à la rivière ? Comment aurait-il pu se faire un chemin jusqu'à son cœur avec une telle facilitée._

 _Ils étaient faits pour se trouver et s'assembler._

 _Le portable de Sasuke sonna._

 _\- Le fil rouge est encore là. Réfléchi bien avant de le couper, lui intima Itachi avant de tendre l'objet, où la photo de Naruto apparaissait._

 _L'appel prit fin avant qu'il puisse répondre. Itachi sortit de la chambre et le laissa prendre une décision, seul. Quand la notification d'un message vocal apparut, il appuya pour l'écouter._

 _Au premier mot de son interlocuteur, il déconnecta de la réalité._

 _« Bonjour, je suis infirmier à l'hôpital de Konoha, la personne à qui appartient ce téléphone vient d'arriver aux urgences, il a eu un accident. Nous avons tenté de joindre la dernière personne qu'il avait contactée, mais elle ne répond pas et vous êtes la seule personne dans ses favoris, pouvez-vous venir pour identifier votre ami... »_

XxX

Sasuke frissonna en passant devant l'hôpital de Konoha. Il détestait cet endroit depuis qu'il avait dû rejoindre Naruto après son accident. Il s'était retrouvé avec Sakura devant l'établissement, qui avait eu le même message vocal de l'infirmier. Elle était paniquée, comme lui, mais il se devait de garder ses angoisses. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto.

Itachi avait dû le brusquer en revenant dans la chambre pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il avait cru mourir en même temps que l'homme lui annonce qu'il devait identifier Naruto, ne comprenant pas tout de suite que Naruto était encore vivant.

Tout le monde disait qu'on se rendait compte de ce que l'on avait une fois qu'on le perdait et c'était exactement le sentiment qui l'avait envahi.

Les remords avaient été son moteur pour sortir de sa chambre et de sa maison en courant. Il voulait retrouver Naruto et lui dire qu'il l'aimait à en crever, qu'il était con d'avoir osé dire des choses qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il passerait sa vie à se faire pardonner s'il fallait.

Il ne put jamais demander pardon. Naruto l'avait oublié et il avait vu le fil rouge du destin disparaitre sous ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. S'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, Naruto ne l'aurait jamais oublié...

Sasuke continua son chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait voulu essayer avec Karin, mais tout ce manège avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait, il se mentait à lui-même et aimait Naruto. Qu'ils soient encore liés ou non, il devait le retrouver et s'en occuper. Il devait arrêter de fuir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était, il devait assumer ses choix et s'y tenir.

Il aimait Naruto, qu'importe ce qui s'était passé où se passerait, qu'importe qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui, qu'il est oublié son amour, il ferait en sorte que Naruto retombe amoureux de lui. Il lui dirait tout de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, espérant un pardon et une seconde chance.

Peut-être que cette amnésie était la seconde chance. Le destin lui offrait peut-être un autre chemin et il ne devait pas la gâcher.

\- Monsieur ! Mon ruban à vos pieds !

Sasuke baissa les yeux et trouva un ruban rouge que les jeunes filles utilisaient souvent pour se faire une couette. Il se pencha pour le prendre avant de le tendre à une collégienne qui arriva près de lui. Un coup de vent emporta le ruban qui lui glissa des mains, il le suivit du regard quand il virevolta à cause des voitures et traversa la route, une main le rattrapa de l'autre côté et Sasuke se figea en reconnaissant Naruto.

Le blond regarda le ruban dans sa main et de détourna les yeux pour chercher à qui il appartenait avant les poser sur lui. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Et ce fut comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle obscure qui les protégeait des autres, mais qui les illuminait de l'intérieur.

Les automobilistes s'arrêtèrent au feu rouge et les piétons traversèrent, la jeune fille courue vers Naruto pour récupérer le ruban qui glissa entre ses doigts, mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention, bien trop focalisé dans ses onyx.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils, à se fixer ? À tenter de lire dans l'autre ? Assez pour que Sasuke soit obligé de rester sur le trottoir quand il voulut traverser et qu'une voiture le klaxonna. Seulement, ce qu'il avait à dire ne pouvait pas attendre alors il ferma les yeux et il se mit à hurler :

\- Je suis un idiot impardonnable ! Je ne t'ai jamais mérité, mais tu me dois une seconde chance !

Qu'importe si les gens le prenaient pour un fou, il se cachait depuis bien trop longtemps. La réponse sembla lui parvenir après une éternité.

\- Et en quel honneur ? hurla à son tour Naruto de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Parce que je te regarde et je te vois !

Cette phrase qui avait tant d'importance à ses yeux. Celle qui l'avait rendue tellement perplexe quand Naruto lui avait dit, mais qui avait été si clairvoyante quand il l'avait prononcé.

Un camion passa devant eux, les obligeant à couper le contact visuel et Sasuke attaqua de nouveau. Désespérément.

\- Et puis merde, c'est de ta faute. Tu m'as oublié, tu me dois bien ça.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent de nouveau et les piétons traversèrent au ralenti, semblant attendre la réponse de Naruto. Sasuke s'avança sur le passage piéton, ses jambes tremblantes d'appréhension...

\- Ce n'est jamais de la tienne de toute façon Uchiha.

...avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu. Naruto traversa à son tour pour le rejoindre sur les lignes blanches, aussi fébriles que lui.

\- Tu me regardes ? demanda Sasuke sans vraiment y croire.

\- Je te regarde et je te vois, sourit Naruto.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que Naruto se souvenait de lui. De leur histoire. Tout de suite, le comment du pourquoi, c'était arrivé, il s'en contrefichait éperdument. Sasuke prit le visage strié en coupe et l'embrassa amoureusement, ne laissant aucune possibilité de retrait à son meilleur ami. Ils entendirent vaguement des personnes les applaudir et d'autres les insulter, mais qu'importe, leur avis ne comptait pas. Ils s'enfermèrent à nouveau dans cette bulle lumineuse, souriant et heureux d'être tout simplement ensemble. De se retrouver.

Dire que Naruto n'était pas perdu serait menti, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de la rue, mais Sasuke était devant lui et c'était son point d'ancrage, la seule chose dont il avait vraiment besoin. La seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

La phrase de Sasuke « Je te regarde et je te vois » avait martelé dans sa tête de plus en plus forte avant de raisonner et de se briser dans son crâne.

Un camion était passé sur la route et Naruto avait eu l'impression de revenir en arrière, revivre à reculons son amnésie, revenir au soir de l'engueulade sur cette route avant qu'il plonge pour sauver la petite fille.

Pendant ce retour en arrière, il avait vu la tristesse de Sasuke, entendu ses craintes, sentit sa peur. Les mots de Sakura avant son accident lui étaient revenus comme un boomerang ainsi que ses doutes, mais le baiser que lui offrait Sasuke, l'étreinte qui l'emprisonnait balaya tout en un rien de temps.

Son meilleur ami et amant, était sincère. Il croyait en leur histoire, maintenant et même si ça le blessa d'avoir été obligé de traverser toute cette peine, pour en arriver là. Malheureusement, il savait que l'amour ne se résumait pas à un « je t'aime », il y avait une part d'ombre à accepter et maîtriser et il se sentait prêt à tenir celle de Sasuke à l'écart.

\- Que tu me pardonnes ou non, ça m'est égal, je ne te laisserais plus jamais repartir, souffla le brun contre ses lèvres.

\- Ne doute plus jamais de mon amour. Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner une seconde fois de ne pas avoir confiance en moi. Je t'aime Sasuke et-

\- Et tu m'as oublié...

La voix du brun tremblait d'hésitation et de douleur. Celle de Naruto ne valait pas mieux :

\- Parce que c'était plus facile. Ne plus t'avoir, m'aurait été insupportable, me retirer ton amour allait signer ma descente aux enfers. J'ai préféré t'oublier que de crever à cause de ton rejet. Une vie sans toi était plus facile à vivre si tu n'en faisais plus partie. Si je t'avais oublié. Pardonne-moi.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Ça suffisait à remettre les choses à leur place. Il se souvenait de Sasuke et c'était le plus important. Les questions avaient trouvé des réponses.

Sasuke avait Naruto et Naruto avait Sasuke. C'était suffisant pour recommencer à avancer ensemble.

* * *

 **Épilogue.**

* * *

Kakashi examina minutieusement les scans et IRM du cerveau de son patient, avant de le rejoindre dans une chambre. Il salua Naruto, Sasuke et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui était présente la première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés.

\- J'aimerais vous dire que l'état sera permanent, mais rien ne le garantit.

\- Alors, il pourrait encore avoir des épisodes amnésiques ? se renseigna Sakura.

\- J'aurais tendance à vous dire non. Cependant, la mémoire étant revenue suite à ...

Le médecin se retourna vers Sasuke pour qu'il réaffirme leur trouvaille.

\- ... une phrase, enfin on suppose, répondit-il en regardant Naruto qui hocha de la tête.

\- Les scanners sont bons, rien à signaler mais-

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerva Sakura.

Naruto et Sasuke posèrent une main apaisante sur les épaules de leur meilleure amie. Elle avait beau jouer les femmes fortes, elle n'en restait pas moins la plus fragile et plus sensible. Elle avait caché son jeu pour ne pas rajouter de l'inquiétude à ses meilleurs amis, mais la situation l'avait énormément touché.

\- Écoutez, soupira Kakashi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. La mémoire est complexe, rien n'est sûr avec elle. Monsieur Uzumaki semble avoir repris toutes ses fonctionnalités, mais sa mémoire n'est pas complètement revenue. Il se souvient d'un bout de son histoire avec Monsieur Uchiha et d'une conversation avec vous, Mademoiselle Haruno, mais il ne se rappelle pas votre rencontre ou celle de vos amis. Rien ne garantit qu'une autre phrase ou un autre choc émotionnel quelconque ne provoque à nouveau un trou de mémoire. Comme rien ne garantit le contraire. Il pourrait continuer à retrouver des fragments de sa mémoire à l'entente d'un mot, à la vue d'une personne, à l'odeur d'une autre. En tout cas, c'est en bonne voie. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous conseille de continuer les stimuli et je vais prescrire des visites, d'abord hebdomadaire puis mensuel et de moins en moins souvent pour suivre votre état, dit-il à l'attention de Naruto.

Kakashi gribouilla sur un carnet avant de lui donner quelques dépliants sur les groupes aides de personnes dans la même situation que lui, s'il voulait en parler. Il lui parla également d'un suivi psychologique, estimant qu'à ce stade, il serait plus judicieux d'avoir un soutient professionnel.

Sakura partit faire le tour de ses amis pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle sur l'avancement de l'état de Naruto pendant que ce dernier et Sasuke rentrèrent à la demeure familiale. Même s'ils n'avaient pas gagné la guerre, la première bataille était bel et bien finie.

Ils furent accueillis par Fugaku, Mikoto et Itachi, qui l'embrassèrent, bien trop content de le voir franchir enfin la porte de chez eux. Depuis l'amnésie du blond, Sasuke ne l'avait pas ramené à la maison. Ce dernier savait que Naruto représentait un fils pour ses parents et que, pour celui-ci, les Uchiwa étaient comme une seconde famille. Sasuke, le sachant, n'avait pas voulu rendre triste sa mère, en se rendant compte que Naruto ne se souvenait plus d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, il prit le risque. Si le médecin les avait prévenus qu'un rien pouvait aider Naruto alors Sasuke essayerait tout.

Dans l'étreinte maternelle, le blond sembla se sentir à sa place, répondant avant de s'excuser.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la mère de famille.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venue, j'ai claqué la porte sans vous dire au revoir.

Tandis que Sasuke sourit devant le second pas, le reste de la famille comprit aussitôt la situation. Mikoto le reprit dans ses bras. Le brun regarda la scène, le sourire aux lèvres, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu le plus au monde. Naruto dans le sien. Sans mensonges, sans faux-semblants. Juste entièrement.

\- Papa, maman, je dois vous parler.

\- Plus tard fiston, laisse-nous retrouver Naruto, lança Fugaku.

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il récupéra Naruto dans les bras dans sa mère, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Je suis amoureux de Naruto.

\- Et je suis amoureux de Sasuke, répondit le blond prudemment, mais prêt à soutenir le brun à n'importe quelle réaction.

Réaction qu'il ne douta pas une seconde positive.

Le couple attendit avant que son père lui tape fièrement dans le dos et que sa mère reprenne Naruto dans ses bras pour lui dire combien elle était heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire. Sasuke se garda, pour le moment, de préciser le véritable état de Naruto, il aurait le temps d'en discuter plus sérieusement.

Fugaku et Mikoto entraînèrent Naruto dans le salon tandis qu'Itachi se pencha à l'oreille de son cadet, rester un peu perdu devant la non-réaction de ses parents.

\- Je te l'avais dit que les parents le savaient.

\- Mais pas qu'ils l'accepteraient... Aussi facilement.

\- Petit-frère, nous sommes les propres obstacles de notre futur.

Sasuke venait seulement de le comprendre.

Il faisait partie de ses rares personnes chanceuses qui, en perdant ce qui leur était vraiment cher, s'en était rendu compte et avait le droit à une seconde chance. Il comptait bien ne plus la laisser passer.

 _« Il y a parfois entre deux personnes un lien si profond qu'il continue de vivre même quand l'un des deux ne sait plus le voir. »  
_ **Christian Bobin**

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon et bien, comme vous le voyez, j'ai mis le dernier chapitre avec l'épilogue. Après réflexion et avis du bêta, il n'y avait pas grand intérêt à les séparer et puis je suis tellement pressée de vous faire partager KEEP ME SAFE ! Bon il me manque tjrs 2chp pour terminer complètement l'histoire mais je me dis qu'en la postant, je vais peut-être retrouver la motivation.  
_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette petite histoire. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait autant plaire alors que je l'avais écrit sans prise de tête, vraiment que de la légèreté et finalement vous l'avez adoré.  
_

 _Comme d'habitude je remercie les guest qui écriront sur ce dernier chp et je leur répondrai sur les autres histoires suivies. En tout cas, merci à tous et à toutes d'être tjrs là ^^_

 ** _Flo :_** _Je ne sais pas quel traducteur tu as pris mdr mais KEEP ME SAFE, ça veut dire « protège-moi/garde moi en sécurité », je pense que c'est mieux que coffre-fort xD Sinon à part ça, oui faut pas me tuer, en ce moment, je ne sais pas pk on en a après ma vie lol mais effectivement si tu veux la suite, il faut me laisser vivre ^^_

 ** _Cia_** _: Et oui déjà la fin, j'avais prévenu dès le début que c'était une petite histoire, juste le temps d'avancer correctement la prochaine mais j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu quand même._

 ** _Yael_** _: ça prend forme et ça se termine déjà ;)_

 _ **Ludy:** Ah ah, en sursis alors, je retiens ^^ Je vais essayer de ne pas recommencer mais je ne te promets rien ;) Ici aussi, on voit un peu plus de Sasuke, perso je l'aime bien dans ce chapitre. Personne ne l'aime la pauvre, elle n'est pas tjrs horrible, bn dans le manga, elle soule un peu lol mais bon je trouve que de temps en temps, il faut lui laisser sa chance. Pour la famille Uchiha, on les revoit dans l'épilogue mais effectivement comme je l'avais dit, l'histoire était légère donc je ne voulais pas approfondir trop les relations. En tout cas j'espère te revoir sur ma prochaine histoire et surtout qu'elle te plaira !_

KEEP ME SAFE ( 25/05/2018)

« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être enfermé avec toi, jour et nuit depuis cette nuit-là. Tu crois que je n'étouffe pas ? Que c'était la vie que je voulais ? Eh bien laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose Sasuke. Ce n'est pas non plus la vie à laquelle j'aspirais. Je voulais une femme, des enfants, je voulais une famille, une vraie et non être là, coincé avec toi. Et vivre pour toi. »


End file.
